City of lasting memories
by michelletheslytherin
Summary: My verson of how life after the wars and COLS. Many Parings, and other things like: Marrage, Adoption, Death, Birth, Children, and fluffyness on many many levels. Malec, Clace, Lucyn. R
1. Chapter 1:Family gathering

**Just a short taste of a my version of how the Shadowhunters live went after the war and everything else. Review please and i'll update soon! XD - M**

* * *

"CLARY!"Jace yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Isabelle and Simon both burst into laughter, "Jace, you know that Clary is at her mothers right?"Isabelle asked between giggles. "You are so observent. She left last night."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Didn't you realise that she wasn't in bed last night?" Simon took Isabelle's hand and led her to the elevator. Church at his heals.

Jace flushed and hurried to get into the elevator, "So we have to pick her up before we go to Takis?" Jace was extreamly hungry, as he had just gotten back dealing with a demon.

Simon sighed and looked at Isabelle, "How on earth does Clary do it?"Simon asked, "No, she's comming with Joclyn, Luke and Morgan. Like planned."

"Are Alec and Mangus coming?"Jace asked, "Or are they off again."

"No they're on. Mags is trying to convince Alec to adopt a little shadow hunter!"Isabelle said brightly.

"About time Mangus settled down, poor man finaly got red of Camille and Alec starts getting weird, then he died."

Simon looked at Jace like he had five heads and wore nothing but a purple leaf, "What? Didn't you know that Alec died about five years ago. We brought him back to life, but yeah technally he was dead for like five minuites."

Simon looked at Isabelle, then shrugged. "Eather way. He's alive now."

Simon drove the institute's new S.U.V to Takis, where Luke's truck was parked, letting them know that Jocelyn, Luke, Clary and Clary's younger brother Morgan. They all decided to meet up at Lukas for Morgan's birthday, Simon's and Izzy's annaversery, also Jace had something to do.

"Jace didn't know that you weren't there last night,"Isabelle said when she skipped into the restaraunt. "Also he has..."

Isabelle was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth, "Shut up Iz,"Aline hissed. Jace hadn't noticed Aline Penhallow in the restaraunt, but the tall woman stood becide Isabelle with her hand clamped over her mouth, "Watch it Iz,"Aline hissed. She turned to look at Jace, and winked.

"Lifesaver,"Jace muttered, before he walked over and kissed Clary lightly on the lips. "I was out hunting."

Clary nodded and pulled Jace to his seat becide her and Alec. Mangus, looking glittery as ever was humming to Alec. Jocelyn and Luke were both scolding Morgan who held one of Clary's seraph blades. "How come we didn't go to Takis?"Aline asked when she sat down next to Jace, and a woman Jace didn't know.

"We wanted to be able to speak freely about our lives, and not have to worry about Mundies, so Lukas was first choice."

Jace looked around the table, Luke and Joclyn, Alec and Mangus, Isabelle and Simon, Aline and her friend, Sebastian and his girlfriend ( and sometimes phycatrist) Evelyn, Clary, Amatis Herondale everyone who mattered to anyone here now. After Maryse and Robert split and Maryse passed away, everything had been strange with Robert.

They all ate, and joked and talked like a family would when they randomly gathered together. Jocelyn announced that she and Luke would be going away for a vacation. Alec and Mangus announced that they would begin to look into the adoption process, but would begin with watching Morgan while Joclyn and Luke were on holiday. Aline announced that the girl at her side, Zoe Nightlock, was her girlfriend.

Finaly Jace decided to pluck up the courage to do what he wanted to. He loved Clary, more then anything. He reached into his jacket pocket and placed the box on his lap.

"Okay,"Jace said, clearing his throat, "I have something to say!"

Sebastian snorted, "They say it!"

Jace pushed out of the table, and fiddled with the box in his hands, "Erm, Cl... Clarissa Fray,"Jace looked at Clary, and blushed, "Clary, would you do me the honour of being my wife, and would you like take on my names?"

Jace droped to his knee and held out the ring that Aline and Isabelle had helped him pick out. Luke smiled and nodded reasuringly at Jace. "Would that make me, Clarissa Fray- Fairchild-Wayland-Morgenstern- Lightwood- Herondale?" Clary asked teasingly.

"Nope,"Jace smiled,"We'll choose one. But, Clary, don't leave me down here any longer, everyone is looking at us, and not because im increadibly beautiful eather."

Clary rolled her eyes, but smiled down at Jace, "Well, if I can survive all that I have, and survive your massive ego, I think I can handle being the wife of a thousand names. Yes Jace Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale, i'll be your wife."

Everyone clapped, "You know, technally you can only clame Lightwood and Herondale, so you're down to four last names,"Alec said happly from his sopt becide his gay glitter fairy.

Simon droped Clary and Jace off at the institute before going to his apartment with Isabelle. "You know what Miss Fray. I think we have the institute to ourselfs,"Jace said lightly when he pulled Clary out of the elevator.

"No,"Clary said firmly, "Not happening till' were married."

"Thats it,"Jace laughed, "Im taking my ring back!"

Clary rolled her eyes and looked up at her blond angel. His tawny eyes still shone like they had almost a decade ago when Clary first met Jace. His blond hair still fell over his forehead, his smile still had that teasing and snarky edge. He still had that chip in his front tooth. He still was covered in thin, delicate, intricate scare from the runes he had taken on in his life. Many had been drawn on by Alec, or Clary herself.

"What are you looking at?"Jace asked selfconciously. He was only ever selfconcious under her eyes. Those bright green eyes.

"You obviously,"Clary said, "I was just thinking. Were really gonna do this. Get married. The all mighty Jace Lightwood is going to settle down. Start a family."

Jace picked Clary up and spun her around, "For you darling,"He smiled, "Anything."


	2. Chapter 2:Relationships sigh

**Tried to update fast because of the reviews! Trying to keep it interesting, so hope you like it. Let me know what you think, eather P.M or Review, I love feedback! Without further ado! Enjoy - M**

***Disclamer: Unfortunatly I don't own anything of this level of awesome, all credited to Cassandra, im only messing around with them...***

* * *

Jace had wanted to propose Clary for a long time, but he didn't have the guts until Izzy and Aline found him ring shopping for the dozenth time. The man in the jwelery store knew him by first name. It was a coecidence that Aline and Izzy had chosen that exact jewlery store to shop for earings.

Clary never really expected Jace to propose, she always imagained herself finally giving up and asking him to marry her. But she was extactic when Jace got down on one knee and made a joke about all his last names.

"Jace?"Clary asked quietly as they trained, "Do you want kids?"

Jace froze mid strike and his blade clattered to the floor, "Yo.. You're not pragnent are you?" Jace demanded staring wide eyed at his gir... fience. "Clary?"

Clary laughed loudly, "No!"She snorted, "It was just an honost question Jace. I wanted to know for future reference."

Jace picked up his fallen weppon and sat on the floor, looking nervous. "God Clary. You almost gave me a heart attack..."

"Awh,"Sebastian said from the doorway, "That sucks, try harder next time little sister,"Sebastian teased.

Clary winced a bit, as she always did when Sebastian walked in unanounced, even though Sebastian was no longer tied to Jace, but to Alec, Clary was still reminded to everything that Sebastian had done, even though he 'refourmed' his entire life, she was still reminded of everything that had gone on, and almost losing Jace because of Sebastian (Jonathan)

"Oh hush,"Clary snapped, "I was trying to have a convorsation with my fiture husband about children."

Sebastian smirked and looked at Clary, "Clarissa, I thought better of you then that. Never let stupid stick it in. Also, really blondie? You got my sister knocked up?"

Clary pursed her lips and looked at the dagger she held in her hand, clearly debating weather or not to throw it at Sebastian. "I am not pragnent. If I was it wouldn't be for that reason. Jace isn't stupid. What do you want Sebastian?"

Sebastian sauntered over to where Jace stood, and put an arm around him,"I wanted to ask why you didn't speak to me before proposing to my sister?"

Clary snorted and left the room, "I didn't, Sebastian,"Jace shrugged out of Sebastians arm, "Because I asked Luke. Clary's real father for all intensive purposes. Because I still don't particuraruly like you. Because your opinion doean't matter."

Jace followed Clary from the big room, leaving Sebastian there smirking at the nerve of Jace. Jace found Clary in their room, drawing something. "Think Church would eat a fish if we got one?"Clary asked absently as she drew the blue cat.

"Yes, yes I do. He does have a soft spot for fish."

Jace looked at Clary, he loved everything about her. Absoultly everything. Her small frame, so oppsite to his, her pale skin lined with the thin lines that Jace had started her with. Her curly red hair, that had darkened with time, making her look more like Joclyn then she had previously. Her eyes, bright emrald eyes that glittered when she looked at hm.

"Do you like the ring?"Jace asked suddenly looking at the ring on Clary's finger, "If you don't like it just tell me."

Clary shook her head, "No Jace. I love it." Clary looked down at the ring on her finger. It was a diamond circled by small emralds, looking like a diamond flower. "Its perfect."

Jace watched as Clary put her sketch book back on the bookshielf. "Why must you stair at me?"Clary asked abseltly.

Jace used his speed to quickly sneak up and snake his arms around Clary's waist. "Because,"He breathed into her hair, "You are beautiful." Even though Jace wasn't looking at her, he knew that Clary would be that bright shade of red that acompnied a compliment.

Jace kissed her forehead and walked over to his dresser, "So, what date were you thinking Clary?" Jace layed his blade on the dresser and looked at his fiencee.

"Well,"Clary paused, "Maybe fall? I want a fall wedding, not to warm, not to cold, the perfect season!"

Jace smiled and nodded in agreement, "So are you going to give Izzy free range? Or cut her out intirely. With Izzy, there is no reighning her in."

Clary shrugged and frowned. She looked nervous for a moment, like she didn't know what to say, "I'm not sure how to plan a wedding, so Joclyn and Izzy and Aline will be a whole lot of help, Mangus as well. He's gonna be helpful."

As if to answer what she said someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" Clary called. Mangus opened the door, he held a binder and notepad. "I'm here to help! I wanted to come over last night but Alec insisted on waiting,"Mangus rolled his cat like eyes, "So, Date? How long do we have? What style dress? Who'll be walking you down the isle? How much will blondie be helping?" Mangus shot out his questions one after one, barely giving Clary time to think.

"We were thinking fall, we have until fall or next fall. I don't know i've never tried on a wedding dress. Luke will walk me down the isle persumably. Jace,"Clary looked over at Jace, "Will be helping as much as he wants."

Jace snorted, "Its my wedding too. Of course I want to help."

Mangus scribbled some things down and nodded, "Big thing is will it be normal or shadow hunter wedding?"

Clary looked at Jace nervously, her red eyebrows furrowed, "Jace?"

"Well you grew up normal, I grew up in shadow hunter world, I saw we do both. Do the rune ceremony, and ring and vow exchange."

Mangus nodded and added more writing to his notebook, "So, that means we have five months, so its May 12, so what day? September what?"

Clary and Jace gave identical snorts, "We have to decide Mags, lets start small, dress shopping, cakes. We'll come up with a date after we can talk. Mags, we've only been engaged for a few hours."

Mangus rolled his eyes and left the room. "Do you want to get married in five months? We could wait a year, or mor..."

"Clarissa Fray, I have waited six years to marry you. I'd say five months is good. So if thats to soon for you to loose your freedom, then speak now!"

Clary rolled her green eyes and smirked at Jace, "If Mags can do it, then i'd say all systems go! Lightspeed ahead!" Jace looked puzzled for a moment, "Huh?"He asked.

Clary just shook her head and went to shower.

"Mangus?"Alec asked from his position on the coach. "Mags? Whats wrong?"

Alec looked at his glittery boyfriend, who was leaning up against the counter. From where Alec sat, he looked to be crying. "Mags?" Alec jumped up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Mangus, whats wrong?"

"Clary and Jace is whats wrong,"Mangus said sadly.

Alec took Mangus's slightly shimmering hand, "What happend to Jace and Clary?"

"Nothing,"Mangus moaned,"Nothing! Thats the point! They are perfect. They love each other compleatly. They're getting married in September, they're going to have perfect little shadow hunter babies, who will kick ass like Jace and be amazing like Clary. But I can't have that. You can't. Im taking that from you."

Alec sighed, this was a very touchy subject with Mangus, all he wanted was to have a family and be able to live a life with Alec, one like Jace and Clary were planning. "Mags, we can adopt. Maybe a little warlock. You're not taking anything from me Mangus Bane. You are only making me a better person."

Mangus looked at Alec, his dark haired, beautiful blue eyed Shadowhunter, no man had captured his eye so much since Will Herondale, ironically an ancestor of the fair haired ego mainac angel shadowhunter Jace.

"I don't want to adopt, I want to have a real baby. One thats mine, or yours. But I want you to be mine forever."

Alec smiled sadly, "Nothing lasts forever, i'm sure that you'll find another like me."

Mangus shook his head strongly, sending glitter down onto the counter, "No. At one point I was sure I could live without you Alexander. But now I know I can't. I can't. When you died, a part of me died with you, I don't think you understand how _attached_ to you i've become. I lost all faith in myself. Alexander, I let myself become connected to you in a way no other has ever been."

Alec stood there shocked, looking at Mangus, he never expected any of that from Mangus. His gilttery boyfriend was always trying to convince Alec that he could do better, or that he should. But Alec loved Mangus more then anything.

"There really is nothing you could do?"Alec asked quietly, uttering those words for the first time.

"About what Alexander?"Mangus asked temporarally distracted.

A small frown pulled at the corners of Alec's lips, "About my _mortality_?" Alec said the word like he was a child uttering a curse word.

Mangus looked at Alec, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide, his heart skipped a beat, "Nothing I personaly could do. I don't think. Not even the silent brothers live forever. Theres no rune in the grey book. Becoming a vampire I supose. But I dubt you want to take that route."

Alec nodded slowly, one thing crossed his mind that Mangus would never sujest, that Mangus would never ask of. Alec thought of Clary. Clarissa Morgenstern, who's brother was tied to him, who loved Alec like a brother. Who would do anything for her family. Creating such a rune would be forebidden,. But, if it was for a good reason, then maybe he could. Maybe, just maybe he would get the courage to ask her someday.

"Can we watch The Wizard of Oz Alec?"Mangus asked quietly, hoping his boyfriend would consent to watching his favorite movie. "If you want Mags,"Alec said pulling the gilttery man over to the couch, where Chairman sat curled into a fluffy ball.

Alec curled into Mangus' side as they watched the musical from the 30's. Which Alec loved, but would deiny up and down if asked.

"Alexander?"Mangus asked as Dorthy met the cowardly lion with Scarecrow and tin man. "Would you ever consider marrying me?"

Alec froze, "I always figured you an over the top proposal type of warlock. But maybe, Why?"

Mangus just smiled down at Alec, "No reason Alexander, I was just curious. Oh, and you know that i'm always on top."

Alec flushed, "I said over the top Mags."

"Oh don't worry I know what you said, I just like that colour on your face."

Alec rolled his deep blue eyes and snuggled closer into Mangus, who smelled of ginger and sparkles (yes, sparkles).

Simon watched as Isabelle slept, her black hair spilling over the pillow like a dark fan, her eyelashes sweeping her cheeks as they twitched with dreams. Simon once again wished that he could sleep with her, actually sleep with her. Not just watch her sleep like the creeper he felt like.

Even if it made him slightly uncomfortable, Simon loved to watch Isabelle sleep, and try to figure where she was in her dreams. If he was with her. Simon couldn't help but think as he layed there.

He wondered not only about Isbelle's mortality, but that of Alec, and Joclyn as well. Mangus, Simon himself, and Luke would all outlive their partners for quite a while. Alec and Mangus would live forever, Simon didn't know how long Luke would live, but he was pretty sure that it was longer then the averadge human.

Simon loved Isabelle, he had a bit of a tough time deciding between Maya and Isabelle, but in the end it was no choice, Izzy was Izzy. She was simply amazing. Beautiful, strong, funny, very strong willed, couldn't cook to save her life, all of those little things that made Izzy, Izzy were the reasons why Simon loved her.

When Isabelle finaly woke up, Simon made her breakfast. "Are you excted for Clary and Jace's wedding?" Simon asked convorsationally.

Isabelle nodded slowly and ate the eggs that Simon prepared, "Yes. I love weddings, Jace and Clary are perfect for eachother."

Isabelle frowned, her pretty face was sad. "What is it Izzy?" Simon watched Izzy carefuly.

"I... I want,"Izzy looked down at her lap, "I want a break."

Simon cocked an eyebrow, "From what?"

"Us Si, "Izzy said, "I want a break from us. I can't do it. You, you'll live forever, and i'll die sooner or later. You'll move on, but I want something diffrent. Something like Clary has, I want to have that option."

Simon looked at Isabelle, shocked. He should have expected this sooner or later, Isabelle would finally realise that she could never truly settle down with him, "Okay, fine. I'll see you around." Simon sat and watched as Isabelle took a duffle bag of her things from their bedroom, promicing to come back and get the rest of her things later.

Isabelle kept her composure until she got to Clary's bedroom, sitting with her red headed friend, "Clary. I broke up with him,"Isabelle sobbed into Clary's shoulder.

Jace stood in the doorway, wearing only a towel. He looked at Isabelle and frowned. He had been hoping to try to seduce Clary, but with Isabelle crying on her shoulder that wouldn't happen then.

"Why are you crying then Iz?"Clary asked, compleatly confused.

"Because I love him. But I can't stay with him because im mortal and he won't ever die because of the mark of david and he needs someone who can keep him happy forever and I cant and I just want to settle down like you and Jace, but i can't with Si because I'll get old and wrinkly and he'll stay young and hot. And Its just not fair,"Isabelle said all of this in one breath while crying. Hard.

"There there,"Clary said patting Isabelles shoulder, "You can find someone else, someone mortal, a Shadow hunter. Don't worry Isabelle. Si, will.. be Si." Clary shot Jace a panicked looked.

Isabelle went to her old room after a short while, Jace sat down next to Clary, still in his towel, "I'd rather not sit in the bathroom waiting for Izzy to cry her eyes out next time."

Clary smiled at Jace, "No Jace. I will not have se..." Clary was silenced by Jace's lips on hers.

"Jace?"Clary asked quietly "How on earth do you do it?"She panted.

Jace smirked and flicked his knife up in the air and caught it. "Its magic my lovely."

Clary and Jace made their way back to the institute. Clary wondered as they walked how Jace could be so good at dealing with deamons, he had finished off almost six, before Clary was done with one.

"Oh bite me,"Clary muttered.

Jace draped his arm around Clarys shoulders, "Where and how hard?"He asked teasingly.

"You wish."

"Oh you know I do,"Jace made a growling noise in the back of his throat and winked at Clary.

Clary smirked, "I never wanted a shot-gun wedding. But from the looks of it, its gonna have to be,"Clary muttered mostly to herself.

"If thats your desire."

Clary and Jace continued on like this until they got to the institute and found Joclyn and Luke preparing to leave. "Vacation already?" Clary asked.

Joclyn nodded and hugged her daughted, "Yes. We decided to move it up a bit. Mangus and Alec have Morgan. Expect some calls dear. We left our five year old with Mangus and Alec. Please answer,"Luke said quietly.

"I heard that Luke!"Mangus said from the staircase, where he sat with Alec, and the brown haired boy that was Morgan Garroway. "Now off you go! Have fun! Be safe! Alec and i'll be fine. Enjoy yourselfs."

When Joclyn and Luke left Morgan turned to Mangus and studied him, "Uncle Mangus?"The boy asked, "Why are you so sparkly?"

"Just the way I am, makes me diffrent."

Alec chuckled, "Ready to go to our house Morgan?"

Morgan looked up and Alec and nodded. "Sure uncle Alec,"Morgan grabed his backpack and stuffed dog, puppers, that he carted around everywhere. Clary and Jace had given Morgan 'puppers' just after he was born.

Clary and Jace went up to their room to get changed and showered, because they were both dirty from their tangle with deamons. When they were both cleaned, and had eaten they wandered up to the greenhouse. It had sorta become their spot.

"I love you,"Jace said absently as he looked at the flowers.

"I love you too Jace."

Jace smiled, "At one time I never thought that I could hear that from your lips. But look at us now, were engaged, probably gonna have a shot gun wedding,"Jace poked Clary's stomach making her squirm, "We're gonna have a family someday. Some kids, maybe an animal."

"How many children do you want?"Clary asked.

"Three or four."

"Why don't you delever them, I'll carry them?"

"If I could, Love,"Jace said thoughtfuly, "But unfortunatly, I lack the proper anatomy, like you know. So looks like its you or nothin'."

"Why four?"

"I figured we were both only children, so one for each of us, and an extra sibling for them. Simple."

Clary shook her head at Jace's logic, even if it sorta made sence. Clary closed her eyes and imagned two little red haired girls and two tall blonde boys all running around after a fat orange cat. Clary sighed contently, she could live with that. Very easily.


	3. Chapter 3: All fun and games until

**Hello again lovelys, enjoy! **

** Disclamer: Cassandra Clare owns all of these lovelys, im just playing with them (and making them play with eachother ;)**

* * *

Alec and Mangus watched as Morgan slept, his eyes fluttering with dreams, his light brown hair falling over his forehead, the boy looked adorable in sleep.

"He's adorable Alexander,"Mangus said when they reached the living room, "I must give that to Joclyn and Luke."

"After Clary and Jonathan about time Joclyn had a good one."

"There's nothing wrong with Clary, other then her little gift, and her attraction to cocky blonds who are crazy in battle."

Alec smiled thinking of his parabati and Clary finaly being able to be together, "We might not be together if Jace hadn't insisted on being madly in love with Clary then we might not be together."

Mangus nodded, giving Alec the benifit of the dubt, but he knew he would have met the so-far-in-the-closet-he-reached-narnia- Shadowhunter sooner or later, and wooed him eventually. "Have you ever considered asking Clary to...?"Mangus asked quietly.

"Not really, I don't understand why you can't just poof! Your immortal like me."

Mangus looked at his black haired boyfriend,"If only it were that easy. Magic that strong would probably kill you, i'm not chancing that. Maybe someday we'll figure it out."

Alec nodded and cuddled closer to Mangus' side, never wanting to leave that spot, as he was most comfortable and loved there.

Isabelle stood in the rain, letting it soak through her shirt and skirt. She wanted it to wash her away, but unfortunatly that wouldn't happen, so she did the next best thing. The tall hunter walked into an downworlder bar, hoping to god someone would be looking for a one night stand.

Isabelle walked right into Sebastians girlfriend Evelyn, "Hey Izzy."

"Hi,"Isabelle said lifelessly. "What are you doing here?"

Evelyn frowned deeply, "Looking for the daylighter Simon, Sebastian wants him dead. Something about Clary, im not sure. But He forgot about the mark of david."

Isabelle froze, everything halted for about three seconds, Sebastian would try to kill Simon, and may just succeed but the Mark of David would kill Sebastian, in turn killing Alec, who he was teathered to. This wasn't good.

"What the fuck is his problem?"Isabelle yelled at the small worlock in front of her, "He needs to be put the fuck down. Three lives are going to be taken if we don't find this bastard."

Isabelle pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Clary. Sebastian is missing, he wants to kill Simon, when it doesn't work Alec and Sebastian will die. We need to find that cocksucker now."

Isabelle was furious, Alec as all she had left. Max was dead, her mother was dead, Hodge was dead, her father was as good as dead as could be to her. If Isabelle lost Alec too, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Isabelle draged Evelyn back to the institute, when she got there Alec, Clary and Jace were in full battle gear, prepared to go. "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna go hunt Sebastian, bring him here and teather his life to a goldfish,"Jace snarled. "You are going to go to Simons house and protect him."

Isabelle nodded, "Okay. Does he know im comming?"

Jace and Clary nodded together, before hurrying to the elevator, Alec traling slightly behind. "Okay sugar, start looking for Sebastian."

Evelyn giggled, "Oh I don't think I will. You see, Its I who want the Daylighter not my over enthuastic boyfriend. I may have given Sebastian a plan to kill the daylighter, taking out him, and Alec. Its a win win win. That only leaves you, the red head, and well, I want Jace for myself."

"You crazy bitch,"Isabelle shifter ever so slightly, so she had a better view of the electrified whip that was coiled around her leg. "Had us all going didn't you. I applaud you, good job."

Isabelle wondered absently if the little french twins, Juliean and Victorie were still there, if they could hear what was going on. They were only fourteen, but still Isabelle knew that age wasn't something that defined skill.

"Thank you Isabelle Lightwood,"Evelyn said, "I do try my best. But I am truly to see you die, but its what must happen."

Evelyn started to advance, Isabelle's heart sank into her feet. There was no way she could take on a Warlock, especally one like Evelyn. Who just gave off an aura of power, like Jace. Evelyn started to walk closer to Isabelle, when she heard a door upstairs open.

Both women froze. Evelyn darted up the stairs, giving Izzy time to grab her whip, and press the speed dial on her phone. "Oh, gonna fight are we?"Evelyn growled, Isabelle shoved her phone into her pocket and ran up the stairs.

Evelyn was fighting with the short blonde haired girl, Victorie. Isabelle brought her whip down across Evelyns back. Victorie ran back away from Evelyn.

Isabelle lashed at the warlock, the electric whip wound its way around the womans arm, Isabelle jerked her forward. Neather of the women noticed the elevator arriving, they were locked in a feirce battle.

"You know what,"Evelyn said, after punching Isabelle hard. "I think I may keep the Daylighter for myself, he's sexy. I just want him out of Raphael's way, Raphi, might not know it. But the daylighter is in his way."

"Stay the hell away from Simon,"Isabelle growled, Evelyn and Isabelle were getting dangerously close to the stairs. One of them was going down.

"Why?"Evelyn asked,"You dumped him? You clearly dont care for him."

Evelyn puncuated each word with a hit. Isabelle was strong, but not Warlock strong. Victorie wanted to help, but had no weppon and would only get in the way. "I.. I love him,"Isabelle said confidantly.

Evelyn laughed, "Good for you." Evelyn hit Isabelle hard on the face, and kicked her backwords. Causing the tall shadowhunter to trip down the stairs. Isabelle lay at the bottom of the stairs, crumpled in a barely moving, bleeding heavly heap.

Simon ran out of the shadows and rushed to Isabelle's side, to make sure she was still alive. She was, but barely so. "You bitch,"Simon choaked out looking at Isabelle so hurt, so broken.

A blonde boy ran down the hallway, he had scratches on his face and a big gash on his head, turing his hair red. "VICTORIE?"He demanded.

"Je suis ici frere, je vais bien. Aider le Daylighter!"A meak sounding voice yelled from somewhere upstairs. Simon didn't know any french, but the bleeding boy did.

"Vous etes le Daylighter?"The bloody boy demanded, looking at Simon.

"Oui?" Simon asked quietly, he only really knew Oui, Non, and Vous aller vous coucher avec moi ce sori, (will you go to bed with me tonight).

The boy reached into his belt and handed Simon a knife, "Bonne chance Misouir. Daylighter," The boy backed up against the wall, Simon saw him eyeing Isabelle's cell phone, open on the floor.

"Oh, going to fight are we Simon Lewis?"Evelyn asked softly, she walked carefuly down the stairs. She batted her eyelashes at Simon. "Make love, not war?"She purred.

Simon's eyes flickered to a still unmoving Isabelle. His worry was growing with the second she wasn't moving, Simon hadn't been human for almost nine years, but he was sure that humans moved.

"You wish,"Simon spat.

Evelyn slowly floated forward, towords Simon. The boy, Julian, swooped up Isabelle phone and droped to her side. A small blonde appeared at the top, Isabelles electrified whip in one hand, a shining dagger in the other.

"Awh, Simon. Why can't you forget about her,"Evelyn flicked a hand over her shoulder in Isabelles general direction. The girl was edging down the stairs. "She broke up with you Simon, she doesn't love you."

Evelyn now was using a cheery, almost child like innicoent voice. Victorie was about three feet behind Evelyn, dagger out in front of her. "Evelyn, will Isabelle live?"Simon asked.

"Probably not. If she does, the poor girl may have an abduance of injurys, she had none of those fancy little Runes on to protect her pretty little face."

"Shes strong, she'll be fine,"Simon insisted.

"No, she wont,"Evelyn smiled sweetly, "I beat her, badly, and kicked her down a flight of stairs, no runes. Strong or not, she's going to die. Soon."

Simon looked at Evelyn, the tall blonde haired woman that was playing them all. Simon wanted to hurt her, but Victorie was close.

Everything happened at once, everyone moved, all Simon could do was watch Isabelle.

"JACE!"Clary screamed, Sebastian stabbed at Jace and tried to run past Alec.

"I'm fine Clary! GET TO IZZY!"Jace bellowed.

Clary turned and ran from the building, She could still hear Isabelle and Evelyn fighting, from the sounds of it Evelyn was winning. Clary didn't bother with the subway, she could run much faster.

The rain was falling heavly, plastering her red curls to her face, her gear was drenched but Clary sprinted to the institute, an endurance rune on her arm kept her able to go. Then it dawned on Clary that Izzy didn't have any special runes on. That made her run faster.

The elevator up was almost painfuly slow, but Clary got there just in time to see the small Victorie lunge at Evelyn. Evelyn was preocupied by Simon, but her attation went to Victorie when the girl stabbed her. Clary recoinzed the blade as her own.

Evelyn froze, the blade had peirced Evelyns heart, or pretty close. Victorie twisted the blade and Evelyn fell to the floor. Her purple, cat like eyes dead and lifeless.

Simon ran to Isabelle's side, the tall girl was laying on the floor, not looking very alive. Simon brought Isabelle into the hospital room, leaving Clary to work over her friend. Clary drew the runes she could on Izzy, but she was no healer, or warlock. They needed Mangus.

"J'ai mapelle Clary. Vous parler anglais?"Clary asked, hoping she asked if they spoke engilsh.

"Oui.. I meen yes. Mostly Victorie only speeks french, but what do you need?"Julian asked, his voice was so strongly accented Simon was almost lost.

"Call Jace, or Mangus or Alec. Or someone, we need someone here now, she's not stable,"Clary ordered, her voice quivering.

Simon held Isabelle's hand. She had said that she loved him, Isabelle never said anything about the L word, she said she didn't believe in love, that it led to hurt. Simon pulled his phone out of his pocket and hurried to the staircase.

"Hello?"Raphael asked.

"Did you hire Evelyn Gorge to kill me, Alec and the rest of my friends?"Simon demanded.

"Evelyn Gorge?" Raphael sighed,"Did she hurt anyone? She's an ex of mine, I told her once that you once belonged to me, but I got over it. Who did she hurt Daylighter?"

"Isabelle is hanging to life by her nails, Alec and Jace are fighting Sebastian, the demon, and Clary is doing everything she can to save Isabelle."

Raphael cursed under his breath, "Someone killed her didn't they? If so good, if not do it. When she left she took my second in command with her."

"Bye." Simon slammed his door shut and hurried back into the hospial room, Isabelle was laying on a bed, Clary and Victorie were working together to get her to stop bleeding.

The institute was temporarally without a healer, or really much type of guidance. Jace and Clary acted as keepers for the time being, but neather wanted to make the stay perminate. Both planned on moving to Idirs.

A commotion by the elevator brought Simon and Clary flying down the stairs. Jace was just barely restraning Sebastian, who looked just as vicious and crazy as he once had, Alec followed wearly holding Morgan. Mangus sprinted up the stairs and started to order Victorie and Julian around in fast, fluent french.

"Clary,"Jace said through gritted teeth, Simon helped Jace restrain Sebastian, so Clary could draw the small rune on Sebastian's neck that would knock him out.

Jace droped Sebastian on the floor, he kicked him hard, before hurring up to the hospital room.

They waited, Simon, Alec, Jace and Clary, all together in the kitchen. Morgan was long asleep when Mangus staggered his way to the kitchen. "I have done all I can. The poor girl is a mess and there is nothing else that I can do. She's alive, and may remain that way. But I sujest someone call Robert, as he may loose Izzy."

Mangus collapsed into a chair and Clary left the room, she was the only one whithou any real connection to Robert, so she called him. "Hello?"A pleasent female voice asked.

"Hi, My name is Clary Fairchild I was looking for Robert Lightwood, this was his last known number."

The woman sighed,"Miss Fairchild, I knew your mother, Joclyn. But I am truly sorry, Robert passed away."

"How? When? Why was his family not notified?" Clary demanded.

"Mr Lightwood took his own life about seven months ago. He made it clear in his note that no one should know until we are contacted."

"Thank you. Where is he burried?"

"The one just behind his son, Max Lightwoood"

Clary said good bye and made her ay back to the kitchen, Alec was staring at the wall, "He's dead. Behind Max is his headstone, we've been sitting on front of his gave for seven months now. He killed himself."

Alec looked at Clary, "Selfish bastard. After everything he did, he killed himself without even saying anything to us." Alec stormed from the room, Mangus stood up to follow him, but Jace put a restraning hand on his shoulder.

"His world is crashing down,"Jace said, "His sister may die, he may die. His father is dead. He needs time to himself."

As soon as the words were out of Jace's mouth they all heard an earsplitting scream. They found Sebastian holding onto Victorie, her own kinfe at her throat. "What a situation we have here eh? You kill me Alec dies, shame isnt it?"

Clary watched as Alec moved closer to Sebastian from behind, his steele in his left hand, his knife in the right. Mangus, Clary and Jace realised too late what Alec was going to do. Alec stabbed Sebastian. Both men and Victorie fell to the ground.

Victorie scrambled out of the way, and wraped her arms around her legs. Clary and Mangus droped to Alec's side. Clary picked up his droped Seele and made a mark on Alec's neck, his chest, and his wrist. Clary looked nervous, her eyebrows furrowed as she made more. Jace reconized them as the ones she had used before. Something like soul severing, or something like that.

Sebastian was still alive, so was Alec. "Jace,"Clary said softly.

Mangus burried his head in his hands as he watched Jace drive his sword into Sebastians chest. All of five seconds passed in silence, before Alec spluttered for breath. "IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN SO HELP YOU GOD ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTEWOOD I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF, STRAGLE YOU WITH IT AND THROW YOU IN THE HARBOUR. AE WE CLEAR!"Mangus yelled at Alec.

"I love you Mangus,"Alec said wearly.

Mangus and Alec went to one of the rooms, Jace hugged Clary tightly, realising that so many time that night one of them could have been hurt, easily. "Sure he's dead this time?"Jace asked Clary wearly.

"He better be,"Clary snapped, poking at Sebastian with the toe of her boot. "He's fucked up our lives for long enough. Im fucking done with his physco ass."

Jace smiled, "I knew Jace was a bad influance on her,"Luke muttered. Luke and Joclyn stood infront of the elevator, "What the hell happened?"Luke demanded, looking around at the mess of the lobby.

Clary and Jace told them what had happened, including the death of Robert. Joclyn went to check on Isabelle, Luke just sat there stairing at the wall. "You realise that Joclyn, Amatis and myself are the only ones left of our generation. Everyone else is dead. Valentine is the reason for almost all of them."

Clary shook her head, "No, there was a woman, who answered the phone at the building where Robert was staying she said that she went to school with mom."

Luke looked confused, "The only one that could possiably be left is.. is Nera Aboir,"Lukes eyes widened, "Nera Aboir was the first woman that Valentine dated, she left him a year before Valentine went with Joclyn. Some speculation was that Nera was pragne..."

"Nera's alive?"Joclyn demanded, "Nera Aboir!"

Joclyn looked so hopeful that it was scary, "Call, she was there about an hour ago,"Clary handed her mother her cell phone and went to see Isabelle, draging Jace along with her.

"We have to Alincate to repot this Clary,"Jace said softly, "We'll do it after we sleep."

Clary patted Isabelles hand, and felt for a pulse. She was releaved when she felt one. "I don't want to go to sleep, i'll send a letter in a little while."

Clary went back down to the kitchen, Joclyn wasn't in here anymore, only Luke and Julian. "Luke? How did you know to be here?"

"Julian sent us a text from Izzy's phone, saying to come back here immedently. We knew something was wrong."

Jace and Clary went back to their room to shower, when they were both out and re-dressed they went to the library, to write to Alincate, to the Clave. "Are you okay?"Clary asked, "Compleatly okay? He didn't hurt you too bad did he? You have a tendency to down play injurys until you're almost dead."

Jace chuckled and ran a hand absently through his light hair, "No Clary. I am fine, don't worry about me. Im a strong boy, I can take a few punches from a crazy demon boy."

Clary couldn't help but smile at Jace, her Jace. "I hope to god our kids don't end up like you,"Clary shook her head at Jace.

"But why? I can protect myself,"Jace said, poking Clary's nose, "And im increadably georgus. What more to ask for?"

"Less of an ego?"Clary sjuested as she walked to the door, "Get some sleep Jace, im gonna go check on Izzy."

Isabelle was unconcious for almost two weeks. During those two weeks Sebastian and Evelyn were burned, Alec and Clary visted Roberts grave, along with Max's and Mayrse.

Clary was sitting with Izzy when she wonke up. "Clay?"A horse voice cracked.

"Izzy! Are you okay?"

"Simon... Is Simon okay?"Isabelle croaked.

"Yes he is. He had to get something to eat, but he'll be back soon. I'm going to get Mangus to take a look at you, okay?"

Isabelle nodded and looked around the room, as Clary ran from it calling for Mangus.

Mangus checked over Isabelle, and said she was all healed. After she had taken a drink someone from Alincate had sent Isabelle seemed back to normal.

Alec sat her down and told her about Robert, but Isabelle wasn't really that effected, after he betrayed her trust once, he was dead to her. But agreed to brign flowers next time she went to see Max and Mayrse.

Isabelle went to shower. Just after she disapeered Simon came in, looking a bit healthier then before. "Izzy's awake,"Jace said, "Take it easy when she comes out of the shower. Please let her come to you Simon."

Jace was very protective when it came to his family, and Clary. Especally Clary.

Isabelle let the water calm her down, she didn't remember being unconcious, just being kicked down the stairs, and Simon's cool hands on her next for a brief second, before he disapared.

Isabelle had said that she loved Simon, she knew deep down that she did. She always had, there was something about Simon, even as a Mundie, that drove her towords the dorky boy. But now, as an imortal Vampire, who looked danm good.

When she had finshed calming herself down, Isabelle got dressed. She always wore a dress or something unless she was wearing battle clothes, but she put on jeans and a big sweater.

Clary and Jace had gone over to Mangus and Alec's house, to talk wedding, also, Izzy figured, to give her some time to herself. Isabelle thought herself alone, until she wandered to the library. Where Simon was streached out on a coach, burried in a book.

"Simon,"Isabelle said, "You stayed?"

Simon set his book down and looked up at Izzy, "The only time I left was to feed, before you were awake."

Isabelle looked down at Simon sadly, "Were you there for my fight with Evelyn?"

"I heard you say you loved me Isabelle,"Simon said, "I know you ment it too."

Isabelle put her hands on her hips and looked at Simon carefuly, "How d.."

"I know you don't say stuff like that Izzy,"Simon now stood very close to Isabelle, "I also know that you cried immedently after you made your decession. I also know that you want to forget anything even happened."

"For someone so.. So..."

"So what Izzy? Someone so right, someone so right for you, we'll come to the imortal vampire thing when the time comes, but as of right now Izzy, I want you and you want me, is there any need to think that far into the future. We can cross that bridge when we get through the forest, but Izzy you can honostly say that you don't want to walk away from me, because I love ..."

"Shut up and kiss me,"Isabelle said simply.

Simon was a bit suprised, so Isabelle kissed Simon.

Isabelle knew that she couldn't stay away form Simon for long, the way kissing him sent butterflys into her stomach, made her light headed. The way his cold skin on hers made her feel warm (the oppsite effect of what it should)

"Well, the last two weeks have been awful,"Alec said when he and Mangus were alone.

Mangus nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to Alec, "At least things went back to normal. Although I do think that we should be expecting some Valentine baby drama soon."

"Why?"

Mangus chuckled,"Joclyn found the daughter of an old girlfriend of Valentine, Nera Aboir, but eather way. Im glad everything is done. Now I can sleep."

Mangus pulled Alec to their bedroom, and spraled on the bed, almost immedently the sparkly Warlock was asleep. Alec watched him as he sept, free of glitter, free of any product to dilute him.

Alec couldn't help but find beauty in Mangus, his skin naturally dark, so in contrast to Alec's pale, his dark hair, falling over his forehead. Alec smiled and kissed Mangus' forehead, before sinking deeper into his pillow.

Clary pulled the blanket tighter around her, how Jace always managed to get his way was amazing, but Clary wasn't to hard to comvince when it came to Jace.

"The new runners of the institute will be here in the morning,"Jace said as he absently ran his hand over Clarys back.

"Thats good,"Clary said sleeply, "We'll have to get up. Wouldn't want this to be their first memory of us."

Jace chuckled, "Go to sleep Clary. I've clearly tired you out."

Clary rolled her eyes, but kissed Jace lightly, before hugging him closer to her, trying to take his warmpth.

Jace fell asleep, watching Clary, his angel, sleep. He was very content to always be here, with her. His Clary.

"You've just recovered form a major trauma Izzy,"Simon said quietly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, and pulled on her pajymas. "Fine,"She said, sticking her tounge out at Simon. Izzy was tired, she would give Simon th

"Im going to make breakfast in the morning. Don't do anything rash this time, you just got your things put away."

Isabelle hit Simon's arm. "Good night Simon. Have fun watching me sleep."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, tried to add in a bit of action to keep you interested. Much more fluff and humour in later chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed and followed me, i'd like to get five reviews before I update again, just little things! So please! Thanks. Let me know how I did! XD - M

(As I was fixing this up, I had some computer problems, so any issues I appolijize and promice to figure out how to fix the issue. Sorry for any inconvience.)


	4. Chapter 4:Wedding, Sex and Children

**Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you like or don't or just review please! Or P.M that works too! XD**

**Disclamer- I don't own anything... :( *This chapter, five and six are now fixed, not first time being posted.**

* * *

"Clary, white or not? We all know that you aren't a virgin but I think white is best," Magnus called across the bridal boutique, gaining looks and sniggers from the other ladies in the shop.

"Mags, didn't we discuss this? "Clary asked nervously.

Isabelle and Aline both burst out laughing, "Yes she wants white Mags, gosh. Here, I think these two, get your picks Mags."

Isabelle, Aline, Magnus Jocelyn and a nervous Clary went back to the dressing rooms, so Clary could try her dresses on. "Hurry up Clary!" Magnus said when Clary had been in the room for no longer then three minutes.

The woman helping Clary into her dress chuckled ,"impatient groom?"

"NO!" Clary said too loudly ,"He's just my friend and planner."

The woman nodded and tightened the back of Cary's dress up even more, "Okay, I'm coming out now," Clary muttered.

She walked out to the little platform in front of her friends ,"What do you all think?" Clary asked looking at the tight dress she wore.

"The dress is eating you," Aline said, "Try something looser and try the other one Izzy and I picked out."

Clary nodded and went to change into the dress, Clary felt much better in this one. When she looked in the mirror she realized she looked amazing, "What do you guys think?" Clary asked she was unable to keep the smile out of her voice.

The dress was a very simple A-line dress that was tight on the top and looser on bottom without much tool. "It's very plain, try the one Mags had," Jocelyn said, eyeing Clary. Clary could tell that her mother was trying to hold back tears, her baby girl was trying on wedding dresses.

Clary gathered up the bottom of her dress and went into the changing are. Clary eyed the dress Magnus had picked out, not sure whether or not she liked it. It was slightly similar to the one she tried on before but the style wasn't 'A-line' it was what the small woman helping her into the dress called 'Mermaid'. Clary instantly loved it, it didn't flare out very much and it didn't have much of a train, that's why Clary loved it. It sort of twisted all to one side.

"I love it," Clary said a little shocked when she walked out. Jocelyn was being comforted by a brightly smiling Isabelle , "You looked beautiful Clary. My vote goes for this one," Aline said smiling.

"I agree, I think that sobb says Jocelyn does as well, "Isabelle said patting Jocelyn's arm delicately."Can we see a veil on her?" Magnus asked the woman who stepped out of the changing room.

"Yes, "The little woman scurried off around back and hurried back with a veil to match the dress, "Bend down." Clary did as the woman asked and she felt the veil being tucked into her hair.

Clary looked in the mirror, she could see herself walking down the isle to Jace in this dress," This is my dress."

Luke, Simon and Zoe walked in, "You look beautiful Clary," Zoe said when she sat next to Aline ,"Stunning," Simon agreed. "It's perfect," Luke said looking her over and smiling.

"Is this your dress dear? "The woman asked.

Clary nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

Luke and Jocelyn paid for Clary's dress, much to her surprise. Clary would have go back in a few weeks for another fitting.

"Did you guys decide on a color yet?" Simon asked, "We don't know what color to get the bow-ties or anything."

"I'll talk to Jace later, for now I have to go, I think there's a message from the Clave for me," Magnus said.

They all parted ways, going to their separate homes. Clary found Jace in the weapons room, studying a long golden blade. "Well hello there," Jace said when Clary walked up and put her arms around him.

Jace twisted around to kiss the top of Clary's head, "How did shopping go? Did you find a dress?"

Clary nodded, "Yes I did, but you, "Clary poked Jace's nose, "Don't get to see it until I'm walking down the aisle."

"I bet you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear," Jace said, "Are Izzy and Simon back together?"

Clary nodded, "Yes, Simon and Izzy seem to be working well, I don't know why but they are drawn to each other, always. It's so funny."

Jace and Clary went up to their room, "Still being celibate until the wedding?" Jace asked as he changed into normal clothes from his battle gear.

"Nah," Clary blushed, "I can't be bothered, you pressure your way in anyway."

"You cave so easily it can't be called pressuring. So I say we go look at a place in Idris that I saw on Friday, we should go on Saturday, after you go for you annual Clave interrogation."

Clary nodded ,"You'd cave almost twice as fast as I would."

Jace shook his head and watched Clary nervously, "Not a chance."

"Pftt, says the man with no pants on," Clary looked at Jace who just wore boxers his pants still in his hand.

"Izzy," Simon sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "What on earth are you doing?" Simon watched as Izzy threw a knife up in the air.

"Playing with knives," Isabelle said in an obvious tone, "What else?" Simon caught the knife and threw it at the wall, "Oopsie."

Isabelle laughed, "Are you happy for Clary?" Simon smiled brightly ,"Of course I am, she's my best friend, I'm so happy that she found happiness in that sarcastic smart ass, stuck up blonde."

Isabelle nodded in agreement, "I really must say that Clary and Jace are a perfect match. But do you think that that woman that Jocelyn called actually had a kid with Valentine?"

Simon shrugged, "I'm not sure, but you should get some sleep."

Isabelle smirked and walked over to Simon, "I don't think I want to," She whispered before leading Simon down to their bedroom.

"Alec, I want a baby," Magnus said in all seriousness as they watched Big brother.

Alec who had iced tea in his mouth coughed, then almost choked on it. Chairman took off from the sounds, "Well then... What brought this one on?"

Magnus frowned, "Morgan, and I was in Alincate on business today as you know and I had to watch a little abandoned Warlock boy who is going to be put to death if someone doesn't take him in because he's dangerous if untrained and he's simply the best little thing ever and I was very tempted to take him right then but I figured you might not like it so I figured I'd ask but Alec can we keep him," Magnus said all that in one breath.

Alec looked at his sparkly, party animal, world traveling boyfriend in awe. Magnus just didn't care for living things. He much preferred intimate objects, and Alec of course. "You really want to keep him don't you?" Alec thought he sounded stupid just saying it.

"Yes. So here's the deal, he's almost ten and he's adorable, he's got bright pink hair that always changes with his moods, he's very smart, and he seemed to like me. I know the fact that he's ten kind of throws off the whole baby thing but maybe we can look into a shadow hunter baby, but for now I think taking in Zoran is a good thing for us."

Alec was a bit taken aback, all the sudden Magnus wanted to take in a ten year old boy, "Is it time for you to settle down Mags? Start a family?"

Magnus nodded enthuasticlly causing glitter to fly everywhere, "Okay, we can go to Alincate in the mo..."

"No, we can't. The last day for adoption is today, so we have to go. Now."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him through the portal in the 'towel closet'. Alec stumbled a bit on the landing but a very excited Magnus kept him on his feet. Magnus pulled Alec to the orphan edge, where a woman with teal tinted skin was waiting for Magnus.

"This must be your boyfriend," She said brightly, "Zoran is just waiting inside, he's been swearing all day that the great Magnus Bane Warlock and the Great Alexander lightwood Shadow hunter would be adopting him, but none of the believed him! But here you are!"

Magnus nodded and pulled Alec inside the building. "Are you two sure about this? He is very powerful, no one wants to keep him, "The woman said softly.

"I think Mag.. Magnus and I can handle him."

The woman shrugged and muttered something about her hair, which was drastically short. She led them into a room lined with beds, at the far end a boy with blue hair was reading a thick book decorated with runes.

"Zoran, come here please," The woman said nervously. The boy slammed the book closed and rolled off the bed, without looking up. "Is time up? I knew it was too good to be true.." The boy fell to the floor and began to shake with sobbs.

The woman went to move forward but Alec moved there first, he dropped to his knees in front of the boy, "No, Zoran. Magnus and I are here to take you home. Nothing bad is going to happen to you ever again. I promise," Alec whispered, a hand on the boys back.

Alec was now, all so suddenly, puddy in the now neon pink boys hands. Alec imminently loved him, he was what Alec wanted, what he needed. The boy looked up, his eyes were normal, well they were silver, but not cat like, like Magnus'.

"Magnus! You came back! "Zoran said, "Are you Alexander?" The boy looked at Alec wide eyed and untrustful.

"Alec, but yes. You're coming home with us, you want to get your stuff together?" Alec asked.

Zoran nodded and skipped up to the end bed. Alec looked at Magnus and the teal woman. "What?"

Magnus smiled, "I thought you hated kids? But th... Alexander, "Magnus hugged his boyfriend then looked at Zoran, "May we have the paperwork please?"

The woman took Magnus and Alec to sign the paperwork to take Zoran away. The boy was smiling brightly when he walked out to the main area, backpack over his back, small duffle bag in his hands. He looked so excited.

Alec offered to take the boys bag, but he declined, saying he could do it himself. "Bye Zoran! Be good for Magnus and Alec, call us if there are any problems. Okay?"

Magnus nodded and offered the boy his hand, "Here, let Alec take your bag, don't want to hurt yourself when you land the portal."

Zoran nodded carefully and allowed Alec to take his bag, "Are you gonna train me Mr. Bane? Or will I have to go away to study?"

Magnus looked at Alec, his eyes wide and sad ,"I am going to train you, and call me Magnus, and he's Alec. None of this Mister stuff. We'll introduce you to our family tomorrow."

Zoran nodded, his hair was now lemon yellow, Alec figured nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, you'll love it in New York. We may have to look for a bigger place, our guest room is pretty small, but it'll do for now! Oh maybe we can use the institute for training, and maybe we can rope Jace and Clary into helping!" Magnus said brightly as they walked to the site of the portal house ( a newly set up feature of Alincate where people could portal to a portal in another place in the world.

Zoran was quiet until he reached the house, when he sat down the coach he looked at Alec and Magnus nervously, "Are you just going to train me for a week, realize how lost of a cause I am then send me away? "He asked, his tiny voice breaking.

"Of course not. You are not a lost cause. You're my responsibility now, you aren't going anywhere. I'm going to train you until you are grown and you don't want to deal with me and my partner anymore."

Zoran nodded. "The last," He sniffed ,"Woman who had me.. she put me in the basement with a demon..."He wiped the tears from his face ,"The one before.. her, he bea... he hit me," Zoran sniffed and wiped his face," My mommy.. she killed herself because my daddy beat us. The bad Clave people wanted to kill me Mr. Magnus, because I wasn't trained and I sometimes lose control."

Alec and Magnus both instantly became puddy. The boy and Magnus decided that they would start training in the morning and that Zoran could train in the institute, under Magnus' instruction.

Alec and Magnus were watching 'wipeout' with Zoran when someone knocked on the door, Zoran, the poor boy flinched back into the coach and his hair turned blue. Magnus jumped up to get the door, when he did he gasped..."A... Ale...Alec! Get over here!"Magnus said nervously.

"I'll be back in one second."

Alec walked to the door to see a two tall statuesque women, "Magnus Bane?" The older of the two asked.

Magnus nodded, "I am Nera Aboir, this is my daughter," Magnus looked at the tall, strawberry blonde haired woman, standing next to the orange haired Nera, "This is my daughter. Dawn Morgenstern."

Alec stopped breathing, Morgenstern...great.

* * *

**Hope you liked, once again let me know what youthought, and carry on my Wayard sons.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sister?

**So i'd like to say sorry for accadently mispelling Magnus' name. If I offended anyone im sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter. Newly fixed! Not new post!**

** Disclamer: I own nothing.**

** Enjoy- M**

* * *

"Clary!"Jocelyn called from the foot of the stairs, "Magnus is here, you'd better get down here before they come get you."

Clary and Jace ran down the stairs, both sporting bed head, as it was seven-thirty in the morning. What Magnus could want at seven Clary didn't know. Clary stopped dead at the bottom, staring at the neon yellow haired boy, the strawberry blond woman, the orange haired woman, Alec and Magnus.

"Wh... Mags.. Wh?"Clary stuttered, not understanding what was going on.

"Clarissa, I am Nera Aboir, this is my daughter Dawn Morgenstern. She's your sister."

Clary looked at the tall, long legged, strawberry tinted blonde haired woman, with an olive complexion and bright blue eyes, Clary forced her jaw not to drop, she was freeking gorgeous . Clary took a major hit to her self esteem, how could that girl, be my sister, she thought.

"H...Hi, I'm Clary... This is my bo... fiancée Jace."Clary said waving her arm around trying to find Jace's arm without looking from the girls eyes. "N..Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dawn. It's fantastic to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. That speech at the war, wow. Everything, your legend," Dawn's eyes were wide and she spoke in a calm excited tone.

Clary smiled, "Oh, thanks. I know nothing about you. Did Valentine know about you?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes he did. Hence the last name, he insisted. I'm just a bit older then you are."

Isabelle, Aline, and Zoe all walked in, adding three more hits to Clary's esteem. Especially Zoe. Zoe looked like a model, tall and slim, much similar to Aline and Isabelle. Her Carmel colored hair streaked with honey, her bright hazel eyes, everything about her screamed 'im beautiful'. Clary wanted to go crawl into a hole.

Jace sensing her uncomfortableness tucked her into his shoulder, "So who might our bright haired friend be?" Jace asked, looking at Zoran.

"OH!" Magnus hit his forehead, "This is Zoran, Alec and I adopted him last night! But Zoran these are our friends and family, Clary, Jace, Jocelyn, Luke, Morgan, Isabelle, Aline and Zoe."

Zoran's hair turned pink right before their eyes, "Hi," He said nervously. "I am Zoran," The boy looked like he wanted to go sit in the corner.

"Magnus? Alec? You two adopted a warlock last night? Not telling us?" Isabelle demanded eyes wide.

"Yeah, it wasn't really a choice. The Clave would have disposed of him. So I'm going to train him, but anyway. Nera has to go back to the hospital in France, so Dawn is going to stay for a little while at the institute."

Nera nodded, when no one said anything Magnus led her from the house. Dawn didn't look very upset to see her mother leave, she just looked around at everyone. Zoran was standing close to Alec.

Everyone just sat there looking at each other. When Magnus came back Jocelyn and Luke left, after saying their thanks. Clary was confused. "What's going on here? Can we go get ready for the day.. or..?"

"Oh yeah,"Magnus said, "Morgan, you're going to come stay the day with Alec and I. So Jocelyn and Luke can go deal with things in Alincate."

Morgan nodded and skipped over to where Magnus, Alec and Zoran stood. Morgan admired Zoran's bright pink hair before smiling at him, "I'm Morgan. I'm six!" He said brightly.

Zoran cocked an eyebrow, giving Morgan an appraisal worthy of Jace, "I'm Zoran, I'm ten."

Alec took both the boys from the house, Aline, Izzy and Zoe looked at Clary expectantly. "What?"Clary asked.

"We have wedding planning to do Clary! Unless you haven't realized, your wedding is two months and twelve days!" Izzy said brightly.

"Thanks, I really didn't know. It's not my wedding or anything," Clary rolled her eyes, May and June had both passed shockingly fast. "Let me get dressed then we can do what we must."

Clary disappeared up the stairs but Jace stayed at the bottom, "Why are you here all-of-the sudden Dawn?" Jace questioned.

"I just wanted to know my family, I only ever knew my mother," Dawn said, "Is it true I have a brother as well?"

"No. He's dead. Don't ask about him," Jace snapped, "You'll just hit a lot of nerves, any of the rooms down that hall are free."

Jace turned and followed Clary's path upstairs, leaving Dawn looking shocked.

"Clarissa is marrying _him_?" Dawn asked the three girls to her left.

Izzy nodded, "They've been together for almost ten years. Why?"

"He's just so... and she's really n... Never mind," Dawn picked up the bag at her feet and hurried off down the hall.

Aline and Zoe exchanged a look, "I have a bad feeling about that girl," Zoe muttered.

Izzy shook her head, "I don't. I think she just wants to know her family. But the way she looks at Jace, she tries to lay a hand on him Clary's gonna' kill her."

Clary and Jace hurried to get dressed, "Its eight in the morning," Jace groaned. "Why are we up? I don't like this."

"You'll have to deal with it when we have kids. Late nights, early mornings," Clary said absently as she tied her hair back. "I can't believe that Magnus and Alec _adopted._ Zoran is so adorable."

Jace looked at Clary, jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and, much to Jace's pleasure black heals. Izzy and Aline had taken over Clary's closet almost five years ago, just after her 20th birthday. "I really do enjoy those heals," Jace said as he watched Clary.

The red head smirked, "I thought you liked the boots," Clary said, "The tall black ones that I can conceal my weapons in."

Jace groaned, "Yes! I do love those boots. Now go get brides maid's dresses for Izzy, Aline and Zoe. Before they come drag you."

Clary stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Jace on the lips, "I'll be home around five after some hunting. Should I expect you back by then or do I have to spend my night alone."

"I'm sure your left hand will keep you company," Clary winked, "I'll be home later."

Clary made her way down the stairs, tripping on the bottom stairs. Isabelle stood in front of Dawn, her hands were twitching to her whip ( which it was, as always, coiled around her ankle). "If you so much as touch him, you won't walk away from it. Clary may seem small and helpless, but she's just as vicious as Jace, watch yourself," Isabelle snarled.

Dawn's eyes were wide, and she looked nervous. "I... I don't swing... I'm not... Jace doesn't... I'm not re... I'm not really... Straight.. Straight I'm not...Not..."Dawn stuttered.

Isabelle's face lit up, "For the love of god Izzy, I can handle myself, no one could take Jace away from me, trust me. Gosh," Clary rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry about that. Our brother Sebastian, he just tried to kill all of us, so it's a bit touchy. You should un-pack and get to know the institute. Church will help you," Clary smiled, "We'll be back soon."

Clary led Isabelle, Aline and Zoe, her three brides maids from the institute. Clary and Zoe knew how to drive, but neither Aline or Izzy had felt the need to learn. "Have you decided on colors?" Izzy asked from the back of the small black car that belonged to the institute.

"Black and White is the main color, but we've got hints of teal everywhere. That's the dress color that I wanted, to match the guys bow-ties, and comber thingy's," Clary couldn't remember the name so she just added thingy and drove to the small dress shop she saw the dresses she liked.

"Okay, have you decided on dresses yet Clary?" Zoe asked, "We're all the same height and everything. So they could match."

"I saw one, but I'm not sure if you'll like it, it's white and has a teal band, and teal heals."

"Maybe teal with a black belt?" Aline suggested.

Isabelle nodded, "Either way is perfect, we'll try them on and see what looks best and decide."

Clary drove to the store where she first saw the dresses she thought perfect for her brides maids. "What do you think about Alec and Magnus adopting all of the sudden," Clary asked when they pulled into a spot.

"I'm happy for them. I always figured Aline or you would surrogate ,"Izzy said, smiling at Zoe and Aline, "Or maybe even Clary."

"I have a feeling that Clary will be ripe with her own children before the wedding," Zoe said brightly. "Oh don't look at me like that Clary you know why no one stays at the institute when you and Jace are alone."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Oh hush. Why do you think Aline and you aren't welcome at the institute anymore?"

"Touche,"Aline muttered, both she, Zoe and Clary were bright red, leaving Izzy laughing her ass off as they walked into the store.

They were greeted by a high pitched ding, and a cheerful blonde behind the counter, "Anything I can help you ladies with?" She asked smiling.

"Actually, I was looking for bridesmaids dresses," Clary said "Maybe white with a teal band, or teal and black."

"Well congratulations, what are the colors?"

"Teal, white and black," Clary looked around the store, she saw the white and teal ones she had saw before, but decided to get the woman's opinion. "We have black dresses with teal sashes if you'd like to have them try them on. I assume these three ladies are your brides maids?"

Clary looked at Aline, Zoe and Isabelle, all three were tall, slim and beautiful, Magnus and Izzy better be miracle workers, Clary thought ruefully, "Yes, they are," Clary said. "I'll go get those dresses for you then!" The woman hurried off to the back of the store.

"Clary, can we all get these shoes?"Aline asked, admiring a pair of tall teal heals. "Those are amazing."

"Maybe, if they match the dress color, we have to get the final flower order put in when we're done here," Clary reminded them.

The woman came back with three black dresses on hangers. The dresses were plain, short, black dresses, the only thing that made them stand out was the bright teal sash that would accentuate the waist, as Magnus would put it.

"Go try them on," The woman said brightly. Clary sat down on the chair in front of the dressing rooms. "When's the wedding?" The woman asked.

"September 12. I've been waiting seven years to marry him, we're planning the wedding in four months basically."

"Oh my! My boyfriend has yet to purpose. Have a picture of your fiancée?" The woman asked.

Clary nodded and showed the woman the background on her phone, it was Jace and herself sitting in the institute library with church. "Oh.. Well then, isn't he something," The woman muttered, trying to keep her mouth closed. Clary was rather proud of her soon to be husband, not that she admitted it to him much he was beautiful to say the least.

Zoe, Aline and Izzy all came out and looked at each other. Clary looked at her three beautiful bridesmaids and once again prayed that Mags and Izzy would do a good job making her beautiful. "You three look amazing, what size shoes?" The woman asked running into the back.

"Nine!" Aline and Izzy said, "Eight," Zoe called, "Eight!" Clary echoed.

The woman came back with four pairs of the teal heals Aline liked. "I think these work perfectly," She handed each of the women a pair. "They work perfectly!"

Aline smiled brightly as she looked at Zoe. Clary couldn't help but notice the love burning deep in her eyes, "You three look beautiful, let's get them before someone steals them," Clary decided.

The three girls changed back into their clothes and perched the dresses. From there they went to the flower shop, then to taste cakes, then look at the venue and talk about tables and settings and food. Clary was thoroughly bored to death by the end of it.

Clary dropped Aline and Zoe off at her old building so they could use Madame Doratha's portal to get back to Alincate. She dropped Izzy off at the apartment she shared with Simon. Clary went to the institute.

When the elevator stopped Clary walked out to hear piano music filling the air, that put a smile on her face. Clary loved it when Jace played piano. Like she predicted Jace sat on the piano bench, his head bent over the ivory keys.

Jace was so distracted by his playing that he didn't notice Clary sneak up and grab his sides, Jace jumped and froze. "Gosh! Clary, you scared the hell out of me," Jace complained pulling the red head down onto his lap. "Have a good day?"

Clary pulled a face, "Not really, it's so annoying. But my dress appointment is on Monday! It's just getting so close!" Jace smiled and nodded, "It is, not getting cold feet I hope?"

"Of course not! But we have to get our rings, and figure out about ring bearer. We really don't have any girls in the family or friends to be flower girl."

Jace shook his head at Clary, "It's okay, we'll figure everything out. But for now I'd like to go show you something," Jace pulled Clary to a portal that was set up in the bottom of the institute by Magnus a few years prior. Once in Alincate Jace led Clary to a stable, like she had visited with Sebastian all those years ago.

"Where are we going Jace?"Clary demanded when he wrapped a scarf around her eyes. "You better not be up to something."

"Aren't I always?" Jace chuckled, "Just calm down. So you wanted to like in Idris, to have our children go to school in Alincate, you wanted to live close to the city, but in a secluded ish area. Am I correct?" Jace asked, knowing he was.

"Of course, but what's that got to do with the price of eggs in China?"

Jace looked puzzled for a moment before shrugging, Mundie thing he thought. "You'll see."

Five minutes outside of Alincate Jace pulled Clary off the horse, and caught her easily in his arms. "Well?" Clary asked impatiently, she felt the sun at her back.

"So pushy," Jace muttered as he untied the scarf from Clary's eyes. "So, what do you think?"

Clary's mouth fell open, she looked at the house in front of her. A big house, two big trees were on either side of the house, Clary saw more in the back, a big porch wrapped around the house. There was a big front window, and many others. The house was painted white.

"Jace, you didn't?"

"Of course I did, its been being built for the last three years. Do you like it? Wanna' see the inside?" Jace asked hopefully.

Clary nodded and pulled at Jace's hand, so he would run alongside him. "Come on!"

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside, it had eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, a big kitchen, a nice living room, a medium sized training room, a small weapons room, a finished basement and an attic.

Clary and Jace stood in the living room, "The furniture will be here in a few days, I had Magnus pick everything out, so it will match and be nice. Do you love it?"

Clary nodded, "Its absolutely perfect Jace, perfect," Clary hugged Jace tightly, then kissed him lightly, "How did you manage this without me realizing?" Clary looked around at the beautiful house.

"I'm just that good, but Magnus, Alec and Cameron all helped with the planning, and all the contractors it took to get this place built. It's perfect, for both of us."

Clary smiled up at Jace, the sun from the big window was shining behind him, making him look beautifully angelic, his golden hair was illuminated, his golden eyes bright and filled with love, love for the small red head in his arms.

"When can we move in?" Clary asked excitedly. Jace chuckled, "Soon as the furniture and everything is in, Magnus is supposed to be coming in tomorrow or the next day to finish up, but whenever he does we'll move in."

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace, "I love you," She said into his chest.

"I love you too Clary," Jace kissed Clary's hair and hugged her tightly. "We should get back, before people think we fell off the face of the earth."

Jace and Clary rode back to Alincate, then went back to the New York institute. When they got there Magnus, Alec, Luke, Jocelyn, Morgan and Zoran were all in the library. "You guys gathering for a reason? "Jace asked when he and Cary joined them.

"Not really, just gathering. Jace, would you be willing to help Zoran with his training," Magnus asked.

"Wouldn't Clary be more suited for that then Jace?"Joclyn asked. "Jace is the best fighter of anyone, by far. But Runes and using them, wouldn't that be Clary."

Magnus nodded, "I was considering calling in a friend of mine, Granger Fenn, but he's settling down I guess, so I'm going to handle all of young Zoran's padiewon training ."

Alec and Clary snorted, Jace just looked confused, "Oh hell no, not happening. We're starting the Star wars series tomorrow, okay? Good," Clary said, looking at Jace.

Jace nodded, "Okay! Whatever you choose."

Soon everyone left, leaving Clary and Jace alone, Clary was tired from her early start and long day, so she showered and got ready for bed not long after everyone's depart.

"I love you Jace," Clary kissed Jace hard on the lips," Very very much, I'm more lucky then anyone ever."

Jace looked down at Clary, "I am the luck one, I love you too Clary, more then you imagine, longer then you could believe. I'm so happy to finally be able to marry you. Let's get some sleep."

Clary shut out their light and crawled in beside Jace and allowed him to draw her into him. "I love you Clary," Jace said into Clary's hair.

"I love you too Jace Herondale," Clary muttered, half asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Where did the time go?

**Heres the next chapter! I skpeed july and august because there wasn't much happening... Soo enojoy! **

** Disclamer: I don't own anything :(**

**Review please! XD -M**

* * *

"Jace?"Clary asked quietly, "Where on earth did the time go?"

Jace looked lazily at Clary over his book, "Where did what time go?" The red head rolled her eyes and jumped down from the high ledge, "The time that we had silly, I'm going for my final fitting this afternoon."

"OH, I understand. Need not worry Clary; everything will go over without a hitch. Now go drag Izzy out of bed, she's probably still asleep."

Clary kissed Jace lightly on the lips and went to Jace's and her bedroom, to find Izzy, Aline and Zoe sitting on her bed, "About time. Let's go!"Isabelle said brightly, "Magnus and Jocelyn are waiting downstairs with Luke and Simon."

Clary allowed herself to be lead downstairs by her friends. Clary and Isabelle drove with Simon, Aline and Zoe. Letting Luke and Jocelyn take the truck with Magnus.

"Aline, why did you dye your hair blonde?"Clary asked as they drove. "You looked pretty as a brunette."

Aline shrugged, "I wanted a change, I think I'll dye it back soon. I miss the black." Zoe smiled and poked Aline's nose, "I personally like it black, but you look beautiful either way."

Aline and Zoe continued this way quietly until they got to the bridal shop, then they turned their attetion to Clary, who was nervous. "Why so nervous Clary?"Aline asked as they entered.

"My wedding day is in a week! One week! That's seven days! I'm freaking out here! I just turned twenty six, I have a good job, and I have Jace. But everything is so crazy, and exciting." Clary giggled a bit nervously.

"I think she's gone mad, "Zoe muttered quietly.

The little woman greeted them and went to get Clary's dress. "I really love the shoes that we all got, "Aline said as she admired a veil. "When's the bachelorette party?"

"Night before is what we decided right? Same night as the guys Bachelor party, "Isabelle answered.

Clary was going to say something but she was interrupted by a crash and a loud ripping sound. Clary rushed to the fitting area to see the small woman sprawled on the floor, and her own dress underneath the woman, clearly ripped.

Clary was to shocked to do anything but help the woman up. "My dress,"Clary muttered, before she sat down.

The woman stared at Clary's dress; a big rip had ruined the dress most likely beyond repair. Magnus and Jocelyn wore matching looks of horror, Isabelle was trying to comfort Clary, expecting her reaction in advance.

"I... You... When's the wedding? "The small woman demanded looking at Clary.

"Next Saturday, "Simon said seriously.

"We find you new dress then! Up up, come on I have the perfect thing, "The woman grabbed Clary by the hand and pushed her into the dressing room before hurrying out back. Everyone was suddenly very nervous.

The woman came back with a garment bag and ran into Clary's room. When Clary came out she wore a much different dress from the one she had already purchased.

It was tight around the top with some beading, the dress slowly grew bigger as it went down, and there was a teal sash around the waist, the same exact color of Clary's shoes. The veil tied everything together.

"You look beautiful Fray," Simon said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'll add in veil and the difference, and cost to have it altered for free, you pay nothing else."

Clary nodded."Okay,"She said in an airy way, "Mom, do you like it?"Clary asked looking up at Jocelyn.

"I do baby, you look amazing, perfect."

Clary looked at herself in the full length mirror; her figure reminded herself of Isabelle, or Zoe. Her hair reminded her of Jocelyn. To Clary, those things were really what she wanted, the darkened red curls, the slightly tall and maybe nice figure.

"Okay! Come! Come! We must do alterations on the body! Bridesmaids! Come help, everyone else leave, we must work," The woman ordered in a rushed tone. Jocelyn smiled at Clary before leaving the store with Luke, Simon and Magnus.

Clary allowed the woman to do the alterations with her still in the dress, Zoe turned out to be the biggest help, claiming she had worked a summer for a seamstress. After about four hours the woman and Zoe finally had the dress all altered to fit Clary perfectly.

"I love it,"Clary said simply looking at the dress, "The band matches your dresses and the boys ties."

"Who is the groom?" The seamstress asked as she got Clary's dress in its bag. Clary smiled as she pulled out her phone and showed the woman a picture of Jace holding Morgan.

The woman's jaw dropped a bit, "Sure something," The woman eyed Clary a bit more carefully after that, trying to compare her to Jace. Clary sure got the raw end of the extra Angel blood deal, Jace got unearthly beauty and the skill to be an absolutely amazing Shadow hunter, Clary got the skill to draw things and sometimes make them come to life.

Clary entrusted Aline and Zoe with her dress, because she knew Jace would take a peek at it if she left it in their room at the Institute.

Dawn greeted Clary when she exited the elevator, Clary had grown to like Dawn quite a bit, even more so when she found out Dawn wasn't going to try to take Jace. "Do you have a dress for the wedding?"Clary asked as the made their way upstairs.

Dawn looked taken aback, "I'm invited?"

Clary stopped and looked at her half-sister; she wasn't able to pull out any similarities in them. "Obviously, did Jace forget to tell you?" Dawn nodded and the Jace in question appeared at the end of the hall.

"You forgot to invite my sister to our wedding Jace?"Clary said when she was done kissing him, "Good job."

Jace bit his lip and frowned, "Oops, I've had other things on my mind, like the fact that my freedom erm that I'm getting married in exactly seven days."

"Freedom, pftt, you haven't had freedom in ten years. You realize we've been together for a dull decade? Since I was sixteen."

Jace nodded and kissed the top of Clary's head, "OH and Dawn, you are invited to the wedding, bring a date if you want. If not there's going to be lots of women and men at the wedding."

Clary and Dawn rolled their eyes at the same time, "Do you have a dress?"Clary asked.

Dawn shook her head, "Perfect reason to go get one though, I'll see you two later," Dawn winked then went downstairs.

"So Jace, excited to exit your two month celibacy run?"Clary teased as they went to their room.

"Ugh, yes! Only seven days, I think I'll go crazy!"

Clary couldn't help but smile at Jace, poor man hadn't gotten laid in two months, when Clary declared celibacy. "It's only seven days Jace."

"I'm going to punch someone if your time of the month starts early," Jace threatened in an ominous tone, Clary didn't doubt it. "I'd be likely to kick a puppy."

"About pets, can we get a cat for our house?"Clary asked, "Church is here, but I want a little orange kitten, or maybe a dog."

"A dog? Trying to replace me are you?" Jace asked, "As long as it doesn't take up my half of the bed, we'll get one when we get back from wherever Magnus is sending us."

Jace went off to the training room to help Magnus with Zoran, who was a very exceptional warlock by Magnus' standards.

Clary called Aline to make sure that her dress made it to their house, then she decided to go for a walk. Clary never went anywhere without at least one weapon, per Jace's request. Clary made her way to central park. She people watched for a little while.

Clary couldn't help but be entranced by two little girls playing tag, one had long pink curls, the other long pin straight purple hair. They couldn't be any more than ten, Clary didn't know what they were but judging by their tiny wings and slightly pointed ears they sure as hell weren't humans.

Clary decided to walk back to the institute when the sky clouded over and perception filled the air. It was easy for Clary to see past the Glamour now, to see the people who weren't as human as they appeared to be.

When Clary got back to the institute she heard yelling from the library. One of the voices was Jace so she imminently went upstairs. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU..."

Jace's voice was cut off by a much deeper, laugh, "I think I'm who I am Mr. Herondale, but the fact is your future wife isn't good for you, we both know you can do better." Clary winced, "She's a menace, she should be locked up."

"What would you know, you're just a...a..."

"Warlock Jace. I'm a Warlock. You could be so great, you could be the best, but you refuse to see that your friends, yourself proclaimed family they aren't good for you."

Clary opened the doors to the library, eyebrows raised. Everything wiped from her face, "Vlad?"She demanded looking at the tall, hair so dark it was purple haired man in front of. "Why are you harassing my future husband. I thought you were my friend?"

The man chuckled,"Clary, good to see you again. I told you I'd test him, "The man moved to hug Clary, Clary saw the glint in his eyes, he had news and Jace being in the room was preventing him from sharing. "Jace, could you excuse us for a moment?"Clary asked.

Jace reluctantly backed from the room, Clary knew he wouldn't eavesdrop. "Vlad, what is it? I thought you were in hiding?"

"My cover was compromised. But we have bigger fish to fry, I think you should watch over your family, Alexander Lightwood in particular. He is your future husbands Parabati no?" Clary nodded, "Well the boy he and Magnus Bane adopted, someone out there wants the boy dead, and will stop at nothing. I know how you protected your family years ago, when it was the daylighters life on the line, so I figure you will have no issue watching over Zoran. For now I must go, before I am killed where I stand. Congratulations Clarissa, and to you Jonathan."

The second Vlad disappeared Jace walked into the library, "When was Simon's life on the line Clary?"

Clary bit her bottom lip, "Clary?"Jace demanded folding his arms, "Well a little after I turned twenty I was contacted by Vlad, who told me that someone had caught wind of Simon, and planned to kill him using some old dark magic. I studied the magic for a bit with Magnus, and once we were sure it would actually kill him, I went off and took care of the people. It was a council mission per say."

"So you're like a secret spy or something?"

Clary shrugged, "Something like that, we have all created quite a name for ourselves. I wasn't supposed to tell you, it was really old magic that wasn't supposed to be explored."

"Bad girl are we?" Jace asked, smirking.

"Don't get to excited or I'll make you sleep in a different room,"Clary threatened, before picking a book from one of the tall shelf's. Jace smiled at Clary, before going back to the training room, probably to sharpen his blades on some poor un-expecting dummy.

...

"Alexander what on earth are you doing?" Magnus asked, "Why are you writing in a newspaper?"

Alec jumped, "I've been looking for bigger places. For Zoran, you and I."

Zoran ran into the room and flung himself down on the couch. "Do we get to keep Chairman? "Zoran asked, his hair a nervous blue. "I like him."

"Of course we do, he's my friend," Magnus said sternly, "He seems to even like you. But Zoran we need to talk."

Alec snorted, "Are you breaking up with him Mags?" Magnus turned his gaze to Alec, "Alexander, this isn't a joking matter."

Magnus sat down on the leather autumn and looked at Zoran and Alec seriously, "Zoran, who would be trying to kill you?"

The boy's hair and face faded to pale white, "Wh... Who's trying to kill me?" The young boy asked nervously.

"I don't know yet Zoran, but you have to tell us why someone would want to hurt you. Clary just called me, someone is trying to hurt you. Who might it be?"

Alec and Zoran wore matching looks of shock and distress, "I... My last guardian. No the one before my last, his name was Noke, he was scary, I thought they found him, but he wanted me and my sister dead, I don't know why."

"You have a sister?" Magnus sighed.

Zoran nodded, "Avery, she's younger then I am, the same age as Morgan actually. I haven't seen her since before I went to the home."

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look, "Where is she?"Alec asked.

"With my aunt, just until she finds a real home like I have with you two," Zoran smiled a bit, then went to his room. His hair was a pale pink. "I'll get him ready for bed, be home soon,"Alec said without even thinking about it.

"What?" Magnus asked, "Why... Oh! Yeah, I'll go... erm yeah, keep looking for places! I feel like it's going to get cramped here soon."

Magnus left the house with a snap, he headed off to Alincate, to find Zoran's sister Avery, and try to protect the girl from whatever was after her.

...

"Izzy, may we talk?" Simon asked as he watched Izzy curl her hair out of boredom. Isabelle turned and looked at Simon nervously. "What is it?"

"Who's the guy? The one that you've been hanging around lately?"

Isabelle frowned and bit her lip, "Well, that would be Nico, I just work with him Si, he's my friend."

Simon cocked an eyebrow inurn giving Isabelle a look worthy of Jace, "How long have you known him?"

"About fifteen years, why?"

"Maybe you should try dating him? A real human... er Shadow hunter, like you."

Isabelle turned to look at Simon, the daylighter sat on the bed, jeans a band t-shirt and converse, his style was the same as it was back when Isabelle and Simon had first met. "Si..."

"No, Izzy I want you to look into someone, because I'll die eventually, you should have kids."

Isabelle smiled slightly, "Okay, if you want I'll call him and ask him to dinner." Isabelle finished curling her hair. Simon smiled to himself and flipped open his phone, he sent a text before going to check the mail.

Izzy picked up Simon's phone, normally she wouldn't ever do something like this but Simon just didn't push for stuff like this. Message sent to Elizabeth White: "Dinner tonight then? Its all set see you there ;)"

Isabelle's eyes narrowed when Simon walked him holding the mail, "Who's Elizabeth White?"

Simon spluttered a moment before looking at his feet, "A warlock woman that I met through Raphael, she asked me out and I said yes."

Isabelle nodded and picked up her phone. She spoke to Nico as she packed her bag, "Sure! I'll be at the institute! No, I moved from there, for good this time." Isabelle wasn't particularly broken up, she was just sort of pissed.

"I'll send Clary or Jace over for the rest of my stuff, thanks," Isabelle said through gritted teeth. Isabelle wasn't even broken up when Clary entered her room to see what was wrong.

"He was asked out by a warlock and said yes! Now, Black or grey?"Isabelle held up two dresses for Clary to see.

"Nico? And black always black."

Isabelle got dressed and did her makeup, "We had been drifting apart. He just suggested that I go out with Nico, then he texted that girl, Elizabeth White. They're going out to dinner, either way."

"You're not broken up Iz?"Clary asked from Isabelle's bed.

"Nope, why should I be, Simon has been sneaking around with some girl, so I'm, gonna go on a date with a sexy shadow hunter and hopefully my best friend will go get my things for me with my key?"

Clary sighed and caught the key Isabelle threw at her, "I take it you and Nico will be seated together?"

Isabelle shrugged, "Most likely. Well actually, probably. I have known Nico since I was like eleven so maybe. But I'll be back later, don't wait up for me," Isabelle kissed Clary's cheek before she made her way from the room.

Clary walked down to the library where Jace was watching something on Clary's computer. "Jace, I promised to go grab Izzy's stuff for her from the apartment, you wanna come with me?"

Jace took out his headphones and looked at his future wife, "What happened between them this time?"

"Simon was apparently sneaking around with some Warlock, I don't know for sure, but Izzy packed up a bag and told me to go get the rest of her stuff, I think she's done for good now."

Jace nodded and put the computer down, "Is the little Clary afraid of the scary Daylighter?" Clary snorted and looked up at Jace, "Is the little Jace looking to get smacked?"

Jace just led Clary to the institutes car, which Jace could still not drive, "I like Nico, I think their good together," Jace said as Clary drove.

"I don't know him as well as you he's a good man but has a daughter. We still don't have a flower girl. Unless we suddenly find one, then we won't have one,"Clary smiled slightly at the image of Magnus walking down the aisle before her throwing flowers that danced through her head.

"Don't tell me you want Magnus to be the flower girl if we don't have any girls?"

Clary smiled at the fact that Jae was able to read her so well, "Maybe we could get Nico's daughter, she loves both of us we'll have to ask him," Jace suggested.

"Yeah, she got along well with Morgan too. How old is she?"

Jace considered that for a moment, "Well Nico's wife past four years ago giving birth to Cassi. So she's four. Think Izzy is ready for something like that?"

"I... maybe. Everyone loves Cassi, Isabelle included, she's adorable. I'll talk to Nico at work tomorrow."

Clary pulled up in front of Simon and Isabelle's apartment. Simon wasn't home so Clary just packed up all the things she knew were Izzys and left, Jace helped with the carrying of things, but not packing, he muttered something about not wanting to touch Isabelle's delicate's.

Clary and Jace watched Star wars when they got back, Jace absolutely loved it. Not as much as he liked Harry Potter, but it was a very close second.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review or P.M with your thoughts!**

** Carry on my wayword sons! -M**


	7. Chapter 7: What is wanted for the future

**Well, i forgot about you gus...And i am very very very sorry. I have started writing the next chapter and i am so so so sorry. This is very awkward. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Review and it won't let me forget...again.. Love you all :D**

**Disclamer: I don't own anythin you reconize, just the stuff that I obiously came up with. So yeah, Enjoy!**

** Review please!**

** Also, a story written by 'FireyLillies" will be coming out soon and it's about Clary's life if Jocelyn hadn't stoped Hunting and it's really just great. So you should check that out, the writers will post soon, so yes, enjoy!**

* * *

Clary looked at Jace, his light hair fell in his eyes, his toned body was coiled for attack, the seraph blade in his hand was raised high, in one swift movement the demon was headless and ash all at once.

"Thanks," Clay said breathlessly, "Really appreciate it."

Jace's eyes narrowed, "What were you thinking Clary, I... I thought I lost you," Jace's voice cracked at the last part of his sentence.

Clary stood up and brushed herself off ,"You don't always have to worry about me Jace, I'm not an inexperienced girl anymore." Clary hugged Jace and they left the building together. "Last time we take a hunt before a party," Clary stretched uncomfortably.

"How hurt are you Clary?" Jace sighed, "Don't downplay either, your bachelorette party is tomorrow, we can't have you not able to walk!"

"I'm find Jace, my runes that you applied worked perfectly, like always. You don't have to worry about me so much, okay?"

Jace sighed from the passenger's side, "I'll always worry, but let's go. Magnus is bringing Zoran and his sister Avery by to meet Cassi and Morgan, they're going to have a 'play date'."

"So have you met Avery yet?" Jace asked as they rode up the rickety elevator.

Clary nodded, "I met her when Magnus and Alec brought her over yesterday to meet Izzy. She's adorable, but she's very shy and quiet, not like Zoran who once you know won't shut up."

"Cold feet yet Miss Fray?" Jace asked as they went to their room, "Sure you don't want to give up and just stay Fray?"

Clary cocked an eyebrow at Jace, "Do you not want to marry me Jace? If so, I would have said something about four months ago."

Jace tucked Clary under his arm, "I don't think so love, like the name entitles I love you, so you're stuck with me forever red."

Clary frowned at the nickname, it wasn't her favorite not even my half, "We should probably change and everything first, might make sense. Don't want to drip inchor everywhere."

Jace nodded and tried to claim the shower first, but was our raced by Clary who stuck her tongue out before hurrying to shower so Jace could get in.

"Jace! What did you so with my towel?!" Clary demanded from the outside the shower, "JACE!"

Jace chuckled darkly outside the door, "Forget a towel love?"

"Jace just give me my danm towel back!" Clary heard Jace chuckle again. "Fine be that way," Clary peaked out the door to make sure there wasn't an entire army of people or anything, and walked over to her dresser.

Clary could feel Jace's eyes burning into her back as she walked, adding an extra sway to her hips. Clary could practically hear Jace roll his eyes, "Can I ask you something?" Jace asked suddenly.

Clary pulled on a t-shirt and shorts before turning around, "Sure Jace," She shrugged.

"Y...You don't blame me still for what I did and said while under the influence of Lilith and Sebastian all those years ago do you?"

Clary's eyes stung briefly before she blinked hard," Of course not Jace, you're my Jace again and I now have the power to hurt anyone who tries to take that you away from me."

Jace cocked an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look, "I was offered a high job working for the Clave, I suppose you could say I am now a scribe..."

"You got the job re-writing the great books didn't you?" Jace demanded.

Clary nodded and flushed brightly, "Yes, I hear only a few in the last millennium are going to see what I'm about to see. I get to take a book home and translate it from some old language that doesn't even have a name to English using some dictionary older then Magnus."

"Congratulations Clary, now let's go," Jace held out his hand to Clary. "Thought you had to shower?" Clary asked as they asked walked to the library. "I used one from an empty room," Jace said.

Clary always smiled when she entered the library, she had just crossed the threshold when something hit her like a tonne of bricks. The memories flashed around her mind, the institute burning, Alec dragging Magnus out of their burning building.

Clary was lost in memories...

_"Oh Clarissa Morgenstern, so much like you're mother you are," Nera purred in her ear, "Little slut that woman, waltzed in and took him from me, my Valentine. Well," Nera paused to strike the match, "I'm glad I got out. But you, and your little friends Mango and Alex won't be so luck, very tragic. Death by two tragic demon fires, well best of luck in death Clarissa," Nera dropped the match onto the pile of kerosene she had._

_Clary froze, everything that the institute had stored, all of it would be gone. Clary acted fast, and drew a rune that flashed before her eyes onto the floor of the institute, she didn't know what it would do exactly but the second the institute started to rumble Clary dove from the library._

_Things, artifacts started to crash down around her, Clary sprinted to the elevator and prayed it still worked. When it wouldn't come Clary cursed. The red heard sprinted through the thick black smoke to one of the bedrooms in the hall._

_Clary braced herself before she looked down at the ground, a good twelve foot drop, Clary launched herself from the window, almost to the ground before the smoke finally got to her, Clary blacked out before she could land properly and hit her head off the ground._

"Clary! Clary!" Jace called bringing Clary from her memory. "Clary what was that?!"

Clary sat up and looked around at the library, the one she had helped design. Clary jumped up and moved over to the big rug that covered the middle of the hard wood floored library and pulled it up. "My rune, the protect rune. I ... I was in here, I saved the library before the explosion happened. It was Nera, she... She lit the institute on fire, she tried to kill Alec and Magnus... It was... Nera..." Clary said staring wide eyed at Dawn.

Dawn stared back, "I... I did... I didn't know! I'll... I can give you her address, have the silent brothers interrogate her, or the clave, I di... I just didn't know," Dawn stuttered.

Clary nodded and went to the desk in the corner, Clary had made sure not to allow a desk that looked like Hodge's to be put in the library, it would only give people bad memories, she designed a pretty, giant, dark wood writing desk that reminded Clary of an 16th century writing desk.

"I'm sending a letter to the Clave like they told me to do when I remembered something, but that rune on the floor I think it will protect anything that's in this room fully," Clary said absently as she scribbled a note down on the thick writing paper.

Jace looked at Clary, "How nonchalant you're being, your sisters mother tried to kill you and Magnus and Alec! Do... How are you taking it so easy?" Jace demanded.

Clary just shot him a level headed look, "Everything I've done or seen, my half-sisters mother trying to kill me doesn't really surprise me too much," Clary sent the letter via the fire portal Magnus had set up long ago.

Clary looked around at the library, Magnus and Alec sat on the floor next to Avery, and Zoran. Jace got his first good look at the small girl next to Zoran. She had a slightly darker skin tone then Zoran but they had the same features, Avery wore her bubble-gum pink hair in pigtails, and her eyes were very interesting, the pupil looked like a half-moon leaving the iris to be bright almost scary blue.

"You must be Avery I'm guessing?" Jace asked, crouching down next to the little girl, "I am Jace." The little girl smiled brightly.

"Hi Jace! I'm Avery," The girl said in a very intelligent voice, "Nice to meet you!"

Zoran looked at his younger sister, and smiled brightly. Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, A tall man and two kids walked in. Morgan walked over to Clary and hugged her tightly. Clary looked at Nico, he had sandy hair and laughter filled blue eyes, the little girl at his side looked identical to him.

"Cassi, say hello," Nico said quietly to the little girl when she sat down next to Avery.

"Hi," Cassi said waiving, "I'm Cassi!" She squealed brightly. Avery looked at Cassi curiously, like she wasn't sure about her.

Clary sat down on the ground with the four kids, Magnus and Alec, "Are you two excited to be flower girls?" Clary asked the two adorable girls.

Zoran looked at Clary, "I think Isabelle wanted to see you," He said quietly. "Something about shopping."

Clary flushed, "Yes, I.. Erm... See you later everyone," Clary jumped up and kissed Jace briefly before running from the library. The new institute looked nothing like the old one, it was new. So no one would be reminded of what happened to the old one, arson by someone who held a grudge on those who had already been through so much.

Isabelle and Zoe stood in the entryway, "Ready to go?" Isabelle asked, "we've got to get there before closing." Zoe winked when Isabelle finished her sentence.

"Where's Aline?" Clary asked as they walked to her car.

Zoe smiled airily, "She's getting her hair died for the wedding, she agreed that she missed the black and wanted to accidently get mistaken for Isabelle Lightwood again."

"When was Aline mistaken for Izzy?" Clary asked.

"When she was out with Alec looking for Izzy's birthday present two years ago, someone thought she was Izzy," Zoe smiled at Isabelle who sat in the passenger's side.

Isabelle threw her hair over her shoulder, "I personally can't wait to get our hair and everything done! That's if we can drag ourselves out of bed in the morning! Why you planned those things back to back I don't know! But either way, it was nice of Magnus to let us use his flat to get ready. Have either of you seen it?" Isabelle asked, she spoke fast with excitement.

Both Zoe and Clary shook their heads," But we have to bring everything we need to there before we go out. I think it's so cute that Alec and Mage adopted those adorable little Warlock children!" Zoe purred, her accent showed through slightly as she gushed. Both Clary and Isabelle noticed.

"Why do you hide your accent Zoe? Where are you from anyway, why don't you talk about your family or life?" Isabelle asked.

Zoe frowned and bit her bottom lip, "I don't like it very much, but I am from Russia, was brought up in the Moscow institute with my brother and sister, both of which you have unknowingly invited to the wedding. I moved here with Aline when I was sixteen she was visiting at the same time my parents kicked me out for coming out," Zoe winced slightly.

Isabelle looked at Zoe with wide eyes, "I didn't know, wait... How old are you now?" Isabelle looked at Zoe carefully, Zoe looked younger then Aline, but by how much she wasn't sure, "Didn't you only move here a little while ago?"

Zoe flushed, "I moved here four years ago."

Isabelle looked a bit shocked, "Aline is eight years older than you?! She was twenty four when you two started dating?!"

Zoe nodded and shrugged, "She was dating someone else when I first met her, a Downworlder woman, but just after my seventeenth birthday we started dating."

"You're so young, I seriously thought you were like twenty five, or six. Wow," Isabelle said her tone said she was clearly shocked, "You're like six years younger than all of us."

"Except Magnus, I'm like four hundred years younger than him," Zoe pointed out.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and reached forward to play with the radio, "Thanks captain obvious, but wow, I feel old now," Isabelle frowned, "That's crazy! Aline is just younger then Alec, woah," Isabelle sat back against her seat and looked at Isabelle.

Clary pulled up in front of the lingerie store, "Why on earth do we have to get stuff from here?" Clary asked as they walked towards the store.

Isabelle and Zoe both laughed, "For your wedding night," Isabelle winked and pulled the door open. The door made a dinging noise. Clary flushed bright red at the look of everything.

"Oh come on Clary, it's for Jace," Isabelle said as she pushed Clary towards a rack of lacy black stuff, "I know who it for, I just don't wear this stuff!" Clary said in a hushed whisper.

Zoe snorted, "Oh come on Clary, just try some things on, we all know that this is the kind of thing that Jace dreams about," Zoe said. "Can I help you ladies with anything?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Actually yes, my friend need something for her wedding night!" Isabelle said with a satisfied smile, Zoe pushed Clary forward a bit so the man could get a look at her.

"Hmm, let's look," He said with a glance at Clary. Isabelle and Zoe both started to look through the racks, the man joining them. "When's the big day?" He asked Clary as he scanned the racks.

Clary couldn't repress her smile as she said, "Saturday!" The man looked at her and smiled, "That's exciting, my boyfriend and I are planning to get married in Toronto where his family is from," The man said, "What's your future husband like?"

Isabelle and Zoe laughed, "Might as well just show a picture to sum it up Clary," Zoe said between giggles. Clary pulled out her phone and showed the man a picture of Jace, leather jacket, tousled hair, smirk, and an eyebrow cocked. The man raised an eyebrow. "Well danm. Black, black all the way," He muttered switching racks.

Isabelle, Zoe and the man all had a few picks, none that Clary ever would have picked out for herself. "Okay here, try these on and come out for us!" The man said.

While Clary begrudgingly stripped off she heard Isabelle ask the mans' name, Clary found out that he was named Matt, and listened as Isabelle and him exchanged numbers and talk about relationships, Zoe was also adding in her opinion.

Clary smiled to herself, ever since herself and Simon had been thrusted into the lives of the New York institutes shadow hunters they were kinder and more understanding to Mundies, and liked some of them.

"Erm, well I think he'd like this one," Clary stepped out hesitantly in the barely there, mostly see through black negligee, "The other two don't seem to be my size, but erm, this works."

Clary looked at herself in the mirror and blushed deeper, thinking of the sex deprived Jace's eyes. "Okay any opinion?" Clary asked nervously looking at Zoe and Isabelle.

"You look great," Zoe said with a wink, "Jace'll love it." Isabelle and Zoe both also had something lacy in their hands. "Let's just grab you a garter, bikini for the trip and poof! Were done," Isabelle smiled and went to grab the rest of the things she thought Clary would need, while Clary went to change back into her clothes.

Even Clary would admit that she didn't look half bad, and that Jace would absolutely love it. When Clary came out of the changing room Isabelle thrust a bunch of different clothing items at Clary, one of which was a white lacy garter.

Clary blushed as she watched Matt ring the items up and put them in a bag, "Since your fantastic I'm going to give you guys a discount," Matt winked before punching something in and bringing the total down.

"Thanks so much," Clary said brightly before she left the store with Isabelle and Zoe.

"What happened to Dawn's mother Nera?" Zoe asked once they were all in the car.

"She's most likely going to be convicted, the clave had apprehended her and she's being ," Clary said as she drove back to the institute. "Do you and Aline ever plan to get married or anything like that?"

Zoe smiled, "Aline has been a bit apprehensive because of how young I am and because of her last relationships bad end, but I'd like to purpose soon. I already have a ring too."

"Really?" Isabelle asked, "Do you have a picture?"

Zoe smiled and pulled the necklace around her neck off, "It was my grandmothers, she told me before she died to give it to the woman I loved."

Isabelle admired the pretty ring that looked very old, "I take it you didn't tell her you were a lesbian then?" Isabelle asked in an offhand way.

"Never once," Zoe shrugged and put the ring back around her neck. Isabelle noted that she also had the Penhallow pendant around her neck, and guessed that Aline would be wearing one to represent Zoe.

"What's your last name?" Isabelle asked suddenly, when she realized she didn't know. Clary looked at Isabelle sideways, "Koren," Clary said "Nice to know you pay attention during wedding planning."

Isabelle shrugged and looked out the rain splattered windshield, her eyes were glazed over and her mind clearly elsewhere. "I'll make you a portal," Clary said to Zoe as they led Isabelle upstairs.

Isabelle sat next to Nico on the coach when she walked into the library. "You alright?" Nico asked Izzy quietly.

"Yeah," Isabelle smiled and looked down at the four kids sitting on the floor with Clary and Magnus. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Nico asked Isabelle, "It's probably not what you're used to, but..."

Isabelle smiled at Nico, "I'd love to Nico, don't worry, I get it," Isabelle took Nico's hand and patted it gently. Avery was making bubbles out of thin are much to the contentment of Cassi, who loved to pop bubbles.

"Oh, Clary I fixed the dresses and shoes for you... Erm, Zoran did anyway. It was a lesson for him," Magnus said ruffling the boys canary yellow hair playfully.

"What was wrong with the dresses?" Jace asked from his spot beside Alec. Isabelle smiled, "They were turquoise, but we decided to go more traditional Shadow hunter and get them in gold, so they would fit better," Isabelle said.

"Oh, so they colors are now Gold , Black and White then?" Jace asked.

"Mostly just gold and white, but yes dear," Clary smiled up at Jace.

Luke and Jocelyn took Morgan home not long after that. Magnus and Alec took Avery and Zoran home, claiming it was after bed times.

"Cassi, you ready to go home?" Nico asked his daughter. The little sandy haired girl nodded and walked away from Clary and over to Nico and Isabelle, "Is Isabelle coming too?" The girl asked adorably.

"Do you want me to come over Cassi?" Isabelle asked. The little girl nodded again, "You make daddy happy, so that makes me happy!" She said brightly. Isabelle could feel her eyes burning slightly, "Well lets go get you to bed then, its late," Isabelle poked Cassi's nose.

"Clary?" Isabelle asked. Clary nodded and walked over to the wall, she pressed her Steele to the wall creating a portal to Nico's home in Idris. "I'll see you tomorrow Iz, don't be late, we start at six!" Clary hugged Isabelle then poked Cassi in the nose.

"See ya' Nico," Jace called from the coach. Isabelle and Nico landed just outside Nico's house. Cassi was humming to herself. "Did you already eat Cass?" Isabelle asked when Nico unlocked the door.

Cassi nodded and smiled brightly, "Jocelyn and Magnus cooked for us! Are you excited for the wedding Izzy?" Cassi asked as they walked into the living room.

"Of course I am, its my best friend and my brother getting married. I'm happy as can be," Isabelle ruffled Cassi's hair and smiled at her. "Will you read me a story tonight Isabelle?"

Isabelle nodded and went to help Cassi get ready for bed, which included a nightgown, hair braiding, getting water, watching the girl brush her teeth, and reading her a story of her choice.

When Nico had kissed Cassi the small girl asked Isabelle for a hug. "She really likes you," Nico said as Isabelle and himself sat together. Isabelle had been spending more and more time with Nico since Cassi turned two, Isabelle loved the little adorable girl.

"What's bothering you Iz?" Nico asked before he wrapped an arm around her. "I know it's more than nothing so don't answer with that either."

When they were children Nico and Alec used to do some training work together, Isabelle sort of had a little crush on him, but never did anything because Nico was six years older and Isabelle figured he thought of her as a kid. Isabelle went to the wedding for Nico and his wife and she babysat Cassi before when she was a baby. But Nico was married, when his wife died Isabelle and another friend of theirs Lauren watched Cassi for him for a little while. Isabelle had known Nico all her life, he'd always been a close friend.

"It's just that my best friend and brother are getting married. There was a time when I and everyone else thought Jace would die young, in battle doing something crazy and lifesaving. But he met Clary, the small Mundie girl and everything changed everything and he loved her. Now they're getting married, moving into a nice house in Idris and I'm still just me."

Nico looked confused, "What do you mean Iz?"

Isabelle frowned, "I'm still just Isabelle Lightwood, I don't have anyone left. Max, my mother, my father, their dead. Alec is settling down with Magnus and adopting little Warlocks. Jace and Clary are getting married planning to have kids. Aline and Zoe are happy and soon to be engaged. All my family and friends are settling down and I just broke up with my one and only long term boyfriend ever." Isabelle rested her head on Nico's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do with my life."

Nico rubbed Isabelle's arm, "Well you and Simon were together for a long time and you were a good couple, but Simon isn't aging and you are. You need someone who is good for you and who is human. You haven't always had the best taste in men."

"I was just trying to make my parents see me," Isabelle said with an embarrassed smile. "Well Cassi and I are both lucky to have you in our lives."

"Cassi is amazing I've never met a little girl like her before."

Nico frowned a bit, "She's like her mother was, more like her then I could have imagined. But you knew Kayla, and I'm sure she would approve of you for me." Nico squeezed Isabelle's shoulders against his chest.

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, she and Nico hadn't been together for long, about a month. But she felt very strongly for him. "Where do you see yourself this time next year?" Isabelle asked softly.

Nico thought that over for a moment, before smiling slightly, "Well I see myself, sitting on the coach, Cassi in bed after a long day of training, with a beautiful woman at my side talking quietly about our day and smiling like a fool because I have it all."

Isabelle hadn't really been expecting that, "You want to be sitting with me in a years' time with Cassi asleep?" Nico pulled Isabelle impossibly close, "I want to be sitting with you in ten years' time."

Isabelle's eyes burned a bit with tears that would never be shown to Nico. Isabelle smiled, "You know what, I think I could deal with that." Isabelle smiled and sighed contently.

...

"Zoran, Avery, is there anything you need?" Magnus asked from his spot on the kitchen table. He watched carefully as Zoran looked up from his book to shake his head and mutter a quiet 'no thank you', his hair was pale brown which Magnus took for contentment. Then Magnus' eyes drifted to where Alec and Avery sat watching some show on the television. Avery's bubble-gum coloured hair was falling over her forehead and into her now pale blue eyes. "No thanks Mags!" Avery called happily.

Magnus buried his head in his notebook again, he was reading the part where Magnus himself had been ranting about how Alec considered giving away his immortality, Magnus sighed, that precious year that he wasted ignoring Alec by moving to Canada and living with a crazy Warlock named Robyn.

"When's bedtime?" Avery asked Alec softly. Alec looked at her, "Bath time then to bed, go pick out pajamas and I'll run you a bath." Avery nodded and ran down the hallway. She was almost six but she seemed much older, Alec wondered if it was a Warlock thing, the crazy maturity that she and Zoran had or if it was a past thing.

"Have you ever thought about moving to Idris?" Alec asked once he had but both Zoran and Avery to bed.

Magnus, who was in the kitchen, making tea and looking for Oreo's looked at his boyfriend, "I am the high Warlock of Brooklyn, you do know that don't you?"

Alec smirked, "I know Mags, but don't you want a nice house for Avery and Zoran?"

Magnus brought a plate of rainbow Oreos into the living room with him when he came, "I want to give those kids everything. But I can't really just pick up and move, I'd have to be hired to work in Alincate first. I was considering putting in a transfer, but that could take years to be approved. So maybe a house here first would be good."

Alec smiled a little bit, "Ready for party's tomorrow" Alec asked Magnus.

"What time is it?"

"Jace said we were starting the hunt at six, so we should be gone by five," Alec said. Magnus nodded, "We have two little surprise Warlocks, but have you ever thought of maybe a Shadow hunter baby?"

Alec nodded slowly, "Yes, I have. But I think Zoran and Avery are good for now. They need all the attention we can give them."

Magnus yawned, "Alec, can we go to bed? We've got a long day tomorrow, you especially."

Alec nodded in agreement, "Why aren't you going to the bachelor party again?"

Magnus chuckled and ran a hand through his glittery spikes, "Because dear Alec, It's not my cup of tea."

Alec and Magnus went to their bedroom and changed into pajamas (dark blue boxers for Alec, and pale green 100%cotton pants and matching t-shirt for Magnus) "I love you Alexander," Magnus said once he and Alec were situated into their bed.

"I love you too Mags," Alec kissed his boyfriends still slightly sparkly hair and pretended to spit out glitter, gaining an eye roll and smile from Magnus. Alec was once again so glad that he had Magnus in his life.

* * *

**hope you liked that, review and i'll update very fast, i promise! xoxo**

** Carry on my wayward sons!**

** -Love M**


End file.
